I Won't Say I'm In Love
by restlessoceans
Summary: Love has always been a foreign word to Draco Malfoy. Especially with Muggle-borns. Could opinions change? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Silver Dresses and a Little Red Notebook

**A/N:**

**My first HP FanFic.**

**Yes, I know the title sucks.**

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Young and naïve, that's how normal kids are. Carefree and happy. Not Draco Malfoy, though. He had a scowl over his handsome, mysterious features. He was from a noble family. Well-respected, handsome, _rich_. That, maybe, was the reason why some even dared to befriend him. They didn't know who he _really _was. Oh, and he has this humongous ego, along with a smirk. He likes to tease and boss people around. Before I forget, Draco is a wizard. And you don't know what he could do to get what he wants. Everyone follows him like die-hard fans. All except Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and a big amount of Gryffindors. They would look at him as if he were a poor creature. Which he wasn't, was he?

**!i!**

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy called out. She turned around, an expression of great discomfort on her face.

"What is is **now**, Draco?" She asked coldly. She hated being called by her last name. _Hermione. _Was that so hard to say?

"How're your Mudblood parents? I'm surprised you could even _use_ a wand!"

"And _you're _any better? Holding your precious pureblood chin up high, trying to act tough. I know you, Malfoy. Pureblood parents following You-Know-Who but you're _not _your parents, and you're trying so hard to live up to their expectations. I pity you." Her words, like a song played again and again, echoed in Draco's head.

"I don't _need _your pity, _Mudblood_," he spat. Hermione all but sighed.

"If you see it that way," Hermione said, walking towards the Weasley's. "Then I can't help you."

_Pity_? _Help_? He thought, slightly enraged. I don't _need_ pity and I don't _need_ help. He walked toward his 'so-called' friends.

"Can you _believe_ her? She said I was _pitiful_!" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances.

"You're not piety-ful, Malfoy. She's just jealous, I guess," Crabbe said, unsure. Draco's ears perked up at the word_ jealous_ and didn't even bother to correct Crabbe that the word was _pitiful_, not _piety-ful_.

"What would she be jealous of?" Draco inquired.

"Maybe 'cause you're a pureblood and she isn't or that you've got a lot of people who like you and she's got only Weasel," Goyle offered.

_No_, he thought. _That's not the truth. But I'll believe it anyway_.

**!i!**

"Hermione!" Ginny said, snapping her fingers on the front of the young adult's face. "Jeez, get back to the _real_ world, will you?" They were talking about the Winter Ball which was not coming for _months_. But Ginny just picked the topic. Then Hermione's mind went to Draco as Ginny was pointing this "silvery" dress, which reminded her a lot of his eyes. Then she thought if Draco was a good dancer to if he would dance with her if she wasn't a Muggle-born and if her hair wasn't so frizzy…

"Sorry, Ginny," Hermione said. "I was just… thinking." And that statement couldn't _really _be a lie… 'cause she was totally _thinking_.

"Draco Malfoy isn't it?" Ginny teased. Hermione felt the color rising to her cheeks.

"N-no. I am absolutely _not_ thinking of Draco "Ferret" Malfoy," she said, lying through her teeth.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, are _the worst liar in the history of liars_! Except for Ron… and Dean… and Harry… and Lavender… Nevermind. You are a _bad_ liar. And what you're lying about is just as bad. Silver-eyed, blond haired, big-mouthed pureblood prats like them are absolutely _delectable_, aren't they?" Hermione felt her stomach twist up in knots. And Draco wasn't even _remotely_ close to them. They were in the Gryffindor Common Room, for Merlin's sake! How could Draco have that effect on _her_?

"Bloody hell," muttered Hermione. "Stop describing him, Ginny. It makes me want to throw up." Which was partly true.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"_Suuuuure _it does," Ginny mocked. "But I sure don't _want _ to be late for the _nth_ time on my date with Dean. Bye, 'Mione." And she dashed off.

_What was it? What _is _it with Draco Malfoy that makes me want to kiss him? To hold him close and never let him go?_

It was like he _cared_, sometimes. She could see it in his eyes. He's not _Malfoy_. He's **Draco**. He has his moments, though they are extremely rare. She sighed. Whatever this is with Draco, it shouldn't affect her grades, she decided.

**!i!**

"Mudblood! Granger!" Draco said. "Granger!"

Hermione sighed. She didn't need this right now, she was going to Hogsmeade, with Dean and Ginny. She was dressed up already.

"What is it _now_?" Hermione asked, looking anywhere but his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked. _Out of curiosity_, he assured himself._ It's not that I actually _care.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade, with Ginny and Dean," she said.

_Huh_, he thought. "So you like being the third wheel?"

_Ouch_, she said inwardly. "No, not really. It's just 'cause—"

"'Cause that's _exactly _what Mudbloods are. Filthy creatures. Third wheels. Unnecessary. _Useless_." Her eyes widened and she stood up. Her hand flew swiftly across Draco's cheek.

"Well, you know what, Draco Malfoy? _I. Hate. You. _You and your stupid ego!" Then she stormed off, even forgetting her possessions.

Draco's cool hand went to his cheek. _How dare she slap a Malfoy!_ Looking around something caught his eye. It was a little red notebook. _Probably Granger's._ It could easily be her notes, considering that the tests are coming up _very _soon. _And it could be the element of my _revenge! Draco thought hungrily. He picked it up, hid it under his Slytherin robes, and ran to the Slytherin Common Room.


	2. Hogsmeade Part 1

**Flashback:**_ "Well, you know what, Draco Malfoy? _I. Hate. You_.__You and your stupid ego!"_

* * *

He stared at it. For hours. And he still didn't know if he should—'cause he obviously _could—_read it. The notebook was pretty plain, with Hermione's initials in the front. And he'd already checked it for any "magical" thing in it. No. Nothing. His curiosity—and irritation at Hermione—got the best of him.

_Oh God, you did _not_ just open this._

I did just open it, he mocked no one in particular as he read it, written in Hermione's elegant script. Below it, there was a picture of the "Golden Trio", or whatever you call them, pillow fighting. They were happy, laughing. Draco rolled his eyes, and turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my first day at Hogwarts. I am absolutely thrilled. I've always known I was _different_. I'm still in the train, and it was really cool, going through that wall. I ran into _the _Harry Potter—The Boy-Who-Lived—and Ronald Weasley. They're good, though Ronald should know better than trying a fake incantation. I got sorted in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. And there's this guy named Draco Malfoy, and he's so full of himself. Poor guy._

_~Hermione_

So that was her first impression on him. "Poor guy". He turned more pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in the hospital wing right now, with Ron. He's delusional! He sacrificed himself to save Harry. He could've _died!_ I was so nervous. I hope Harry will kill whatever is there, for Ronald. And… I wish he'd come back alive too._

_~Hermione_

Ha! Potter trying to be hero. I'd hoped he'd die. The Boy-Who-Lived is the wrong title for that Potter. It should be The Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die. Weasley being savior. What the hell, he should go too.

_Dear Diary,_

What_ were Ronald and Harry thinking, taking a flying _car_ to get to Hogwarts? I was worrying my head out, thinking Professor Snape had eaten them alive in his office! God, I swear they'll kill me._

_Turns out they were quite all right. But Dumbledore said something about a certain "Chamber of Secrets" and an heir of Slytherin and that we should be extra careful. Well, you can't be _careful _if you are best friends with a certain Harry Potter._

_~Hermione_

Draco chuckled. No time for petty Second Year experiences, he knew how it ended anyway. Potter saved the day. History repeats itself, over and over. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Potter, always getting the attention Draco had always wanted.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Yule Ball is near, I had just gotten my dress. Viktor's my date, if you didn't hear that. I like Viktor and all, but he's… how do I put this… obsessive. He's practically stalking me! It's scary. Sometimes I wish I was going with someone else. Someone I know I'll enjoy being with._

_~Hermione_

The Yule Ball. Hermione had looked so good that time, it was hard to tell if she was muggle-born or not. She looked so pretty…  
Draco mentally slapped himself. _I am not thinking that stupid Granger is _pretty_. No damn way.  
Draco furiously flipped more pages, not caring if he'd crumple the paper. He stopped at a page. It wasn't an entry, it was a poem._

**_Result_**

_He's an annoying person_

_With an angelic face_

_His eyes a warm haven_

_A comforting place_

_He makes me want to smile_

_And frown a the same time_

_Times with him seems almost worthwhile_

_Liking him is almost a crime_

_A smirk playing on his lips_

_A mocking tone in his voice_

_Making my stomach flip_

_Well, do I have a choice?_

_I've fallen like a ton of bricks_

_For the boy who makes it difficult_

_Now, back to the basics_

_I'm just waiting for a result_

Draco felt his stomach in knots. Who was this person who Hermione likes? Why did he even _care?_

"Draco," a deep voice boomed. It made Draco quickly slam the notebook shut. He didn't want anyone seeing that.

"Blaise," Draco drawled. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to check on you to—"

"Cut the crap," Draco interrupted. "It's Pansy, isn't it?" Draco snarled. "We're not even _dating_!"

Blaise placed his hands in his pockets. "Pansy _is _some hot shit. But she's too possessive. What's _that _anyway?" he asked, looking pointedly at the red notebook.

"Potions notes," Draco said quickly, almost _too _quickly. Blaise smirked.

"Drake, I'm your best mate, I actually _know_ when you're lying."

"Crap, Zabini. It _is _notes!" Draco said in an exasperated voice. Blaise didn't take lies from anyone, though. He snatched the notebook out of Draco's hands.

"Notes, eh? Why is there an _H.G. _in the cover?" he asked, at the same time searching for people who has _H.G. _in their names. A new Slytherin, Heine Greenley was one. Herbert Gregory was a bloke from Ravenclaw, but it seemed very unlikely. Harriet Gomez from Hufflepuff was out, too. So it leaves him with Heine Greenley and—_blech_, he thought—Hermione Granger. Before Blaise had opened it, it flew out of his hands and into Draco's grasp.

"Summoning spells, Zabini," Draco snickered. "Ever heard of them?"

Blaise scowled. "I'll just say to your _excuse _of a _girlfriend_ that you've been practicing _Non-Verbal_ _Incantations_, Malfoy."

"Sounds fair," Draco said, indifference in his voice.

**!i!**

"God, Malfoy is so… irritating!" Hermione fumed. Ginny lay on her stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"But still surprisingly attractive," Ginny muttered. Hermione's ears went red at that statement. Draco Malfoy is certainly attractive, his blond hair sweeping lightly over his silvery eyes, his pale complexion, making his whole face look angelic, his smirk… his smile, though this is rarely seen, and his _voice_. His goddamn sexy voice. Hypnotizing.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "Surprisingly."

"What's surprising?" Ron asked, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Um… How Professor Flitwick gave a hard assignment," Hermione lied.

Ron stared at her. "Hard? For _you_? Merlin, I should be starting to do _that_ now." As Ron left, Dean approached Ginny, Harry entered and stood beside Hermione. His hands were balled up into fists at his sides as he watched Ginny and Dean snog.

"Harry?" _No answer._

"Come on, Harry," she said as she pulled him away.

Harry stood there, fighting the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. It took him several minutes to recover. "Why Hermione?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "Why can't I have what I _really_ want?"

Hermione patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It'll come someday, Harry. I promise." Harry shook her off.

"You may be the brightest witch in our year. But _this_, Hermione, _this _you don't _know_." And he left her. She never felt more alone.

**!i!**

Draco Malfoy knew what it felt like to be alone. He knows it more than _anyone. _He was rich, yes. Handsome, absolutely. Happy? _No one knows_. He only feels happy and free when he's flying. No one cares if you're rich or not when you're on the wing. Draco was practicing with his broom.

Clearing his head, he accelerated. _Concentrate_, he told himself. _Don't think of anything else_. But it was inevitable that he wouldn't think of anything. His head was glued on _one _thing. _Granger_ and the person she liked, as said in her notebook.

_Who _was _it? _He desperately wanted to know. _Is it Potter? Or Weasley?_ And maybe, just _maybe_, **him**?

"Draco!" Blaise Zabini called out. It was their trip to Hogsmeade, unless he had _forgotten_. And by now Draco would be all sweaty and smelly and he _needs_ to take a shower at least, to make sure that he'd at _least_be presentable when they'd have drinks. Not to mention to meet his _mother_. His mother _hated _it when Draco is not ready, which he rarely is.

Draco was already off his broom. He _had _**forgotten**. It was their trip to _Hogsmeade _to meet his mom. "Blaise, I'm sorry. I'll be finished in a jiffy, I swear. Meet me outside school. It'll be just a sec." Then he ran.

Blaise chuckled.

Draco went to the shower room, no more time for a bathtub. He cleaned himself quickly. He took a bathrobe and ran to his room. He took his best dress robes, slicked his hair back and took Hermione's notebook and his wand with him. He ran to Blaise.

"I'm done. Do I look presentable enough?" Draco asked. The last time he and his mother met, he was thoroughly un_Malfoy_-like, at least that was her mother's opinion.

"Yeah, you look fine," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"_Draco!_" a high-pitched irritating voice called out. It belonged to Pansy Parkinson. Pansy threw her arms around Draco's neck, earning her yet another look of disgust from Draco. He shoved Pansy off of him.

"Look, Pansy, I'm going somewhere." Pansy tried—and failed—to look _sexy_—or even remotely close to _cute_ —as she pouted.

"Fine, but you owe me," she said, walking away.

"She is just _too clingy_," Draco said, agitated. "_Draco, Draco, Draco_," he said, imitating Pansy's voice. "It's _irritating _and when she pouts she looks like a damn _dog_! Disgusting."

"It's OK, Drake."

"Easy for you to say. You already have a _girlfriend_," said Draco, feeling a bit jealous. He never had a real girlfriend.

"Maybe you're just afraid of commitment," Blaise offered kindly.

"_Me_? _Afraid_? I'm not _afraid of anything_. I'm a Malfoy!"

"_Stereotypical_," Blaise muttered under his breath.

**!i!**

_Ugh_, Hermione grumbled. _Where did I place my diary? If someone sees it… _She shuddered at the thought. _If _Malfoy_ sees it! I'll be ruined before you could say _Silencio_!_

"'Mione?" Ginny asked, her arm linked with Dean's. "Are you alright?"

Hermione felt a little bad, 'cause she was probably ruining Ginny's date.

"No, I'm fine, Gin. It's just… my _diary_. It got misplaced. Nothing for you to worry about." Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me you had a diary." Hermione flushed.

"It's a muggle diary. No spell protection or anything so if someone saw it…" She trailed off uncertainly. "I gotta look for it. Bye, Gin. Bye, Dean."

"Once she finds that thing she _better_ show it to me," Ginny said. "So, Dean…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... that's it for chapter two!  
helgafromtoe2bow: Thanks! Hope this chapter got what you were looking for.  
****iheartDracoandRon: Thanks for the review!**


	3. Bonus Chapter: Supposed to be sneaky

**Flashback: **

_"Maybe you're just afraid of commitment," Blaise offered kindly._

_"Me? Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. I'm a Malfoy!"_

_"Stereotypical," Blaise muttered under his breath._

_

* * *

_

As she was walking back to Hogwats, her attention was caught by the quill shop. There was a new quill, charmed to not need an inkwell to have ink, and its ink never fades.

_I bet it costs a fortune_, Hermione thought.

"Granger," a voice that Hermione would never forget said.

"Malfoy," she said without turning around. "What brings you here?"

"Was just going to meet my mother and get a drink with Blaise," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Which is none of your Mudblood business."

"Then go and get the bloody hell out of here. I don't see a reason for you to talk to me anyway." Draco was a bit taken aback, Hermione never sounded this harsh.

"Fine. Wait a second, though…" he said, fishing through his robes. "Is this yours, Granger?" Hermione turned around, and saw her diary in Draco's hands.

A series of bad thoughts ran through her head. _What if he's already read the_ whole damn thing_?_

"Give it back, Ferret, or else I'll… I'll…" Draco smiled michievously.

"You'll what, Granger? Hex me?" Draco snapped his fingers, then suddenly Blaise Zabini was at Hermione's back. As he took Hermione's wand, he muttered, "Sorry, Granger."

She stiffened. "You lousy, sneaky little—" Her breath got caught in her throat as Draco took two strides toward her, close enough for her to feel his warmth and for him to smell her perfume. Intoxicating was the word that popped into his mind.

"I'm a Slytherin, Granger. I'm supposed to be sneaky."

_And a lot attractive_, a voice said in Hermione's head, as she stared at Draco Malfoy's eyes. A deer-in-the-headlights moment, she couldn't even breathe right. Their lips were inches apart.

_If only I could move my head right_, thought Draco. He leaned a bit closer…

**

* * *

Draco: *fist clenched* _Don't tell me I'm kissing the Mudblood, Mudblood!_**

**Me: *takes out wand* _Levicorpus!_**

**Draco: *dangling upside-down by his ankle* _Mudblood! Put me down!_**

**Me: *giggles*_ Look he's wearing Percy Jackson boxers!_**

**Draco: _Please!! Don't tell anyone!_  
**

**A/N: **

**Bonus Chapter. Cliffys or is it spelled as cliffie? Well... Tell me if you like it. Draco obviously didn't.**

**Press it!**

********

|  
**\ /  
v**


	4. AN: Draco replies to reviews

**A/N:**

**Me****: Hey, guys. This is NOT a chapter—**

**Draco****: Obviously.**

**Me****: Shut up, Draco. Where was I? Oh right. NOT a chapter and _Draco_ will answer your reviews. _One-by-one._**

**Draco****: Yeah, I will. How do authors _do_ that, anyway? What if you get a million reviews?**

**Me****: I'll make you answer them, of course. One-by-one. Get on with it, Ferret. *points wand at Draco***

**Draco****: OK, OK! I will already.**

**To ****MonsterGrrrrrrl: Yeah. Because it has _Draco Malfoy_ written all over it.**

**To helgafromtoe2bow: Honestly? I thought Chapter Two was too long. ****_OUCH, Nessie! Don't throw books at me! You have no right! I'm a Malfoy!_****So… I only read it because it had a lot of me in it. *chuckles***

**To Veronica Star: Ron? You mean Weasel-bee? HA! He cannot compare to my _awesomeness! _The arrow review button? Easy. Do single line breaks, or do it my way, copy and paste it. Sneakers? What the hell is _sneakers_? Sounds pretty _sneaky _to me. Get me one of those! *looks at Nessie* Please?**

**To IheartDracoandRon: *turns red* It was a gift from Blaise! (Blaise: What? Don't put me in there, Malfoy!) I know it's great! It has _me _in it!**

**Me: OK, thanks to all my readers, subscribers, reviewers and to Draco, for _patiently_ answering/responding to your reviews. Chapter Four could be out later or tomorrow, I just need to type it out. Love you. ;)**


	5. A Drunk Mind Speaks the Sober Heart

**Flashback: **If only I could move my head right, _thought Draco. He leaned a bit closer…_**  
**

* * *

Hermione Granger was moving—though hesitantly—she was also leaning in. _Hermione!_ A voice rang in her head. _What the bloody hell are you _doing_? _She flinched at the voice's accusing tone. That small movement was enough to break the spell that they were in. She jumped back, moving away from Draco's mesmerizing eyes and tempting lips. Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's Malfoy's piercing cold voice.

"You're right, Granger. I don't see why we should be here anymore. Blaise, give the _Mudblood_ her wand." Blaise Zabini threw Hermione's wand toward her. Then they Disapparated.

Draco Malfoy has had this argument in his head a million times in the past ten minutes.

_Why did I want to kiss _that _Mudblood anyway? _

As if he could read Draco's mind, Blaise Zabini asked, "What _was_ that back there?"

Draco, trying to play it cool asked, "What was _what _back there?"

Blaise shrugged, drowning his secong mug of Butterbeer. "You know—" Draco shot Blaise a look, which he ignored. "—the thing with a certain _Gryffindor_ named _Hermione Jean Granger_?" Draco's throat seemed dry at the mention of _her _whole name. Blaise just continued. "'Cause I swear, you were about to kiss her." Draco's ears turned red, but pretended not to feel the slight rush of color to his cheeks and finished his 6th shot of Firewhiskey. The burning sensation in Draco's throat removed his dry throat, and replaced it with a clouded head. "It's not what it looked like," Draco said, weakly trying to hide the truth.

Blaise smiled inwardly. _I just need to get Draco drunk enough to spill the beans._ Zabini's always had a way to get what they wanted, though more subtle than the Malfoy's.

"Really?" Blaise said, a hint of excitement in his voice. Then he turned to the bartender, muttering, "Another shot of Firewhiskey for Draco." Since _seven_ is the most magical number, Blaise thought it would give him the information he wanted.

The drink appeared on Draco's hand. Draco eyed it incredulously like a first year eyes a broomstick. "For me? Free?" Blaise nodded.

"That's what friends are for right?" Draco chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk," Draco said, his voice a bit slurred. Blaise shrugged. Draco finished the shot in a matter of seconds. The whole room began to spin and the only thing left in his mind was _her_. And he felt the urge to tell _anyone_ his _problem_ with _her. _

"Ah, bloody hell," Draco slurred, talking more to himself than anyone else.

"So, Drake," Blaise said, rubbing his hands together. "What _is _the deal with Granger?"

"I don't bloody _know_," Draco said, hearing the blood pump in his head. Then he laughed a low, mirthless laugh. "Funny, right? _I. Don't. Know._ Since when did I _not _know? I used to know _everthing_. I almost _kissed_ her, Blaise." He ran a hand through his now-messed up hair. "In fact, I _wanted _to kiss her. _Then_ she _moved away_. Moved away, Blaise. No one—especially _girls_—can resist _me_. But _she _can."

Blaise whistled. "Phew, man. But why _her_? You could have everybody else." Draco laughed bitterly.

"That's the problem, Zabini. _She's the only one I _can't_ have_." Then Draco smiled. "What's up with you and the older Greengrass? You look pretty cozy."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We're _together_, dude. We _should _be cozy."

"Yeah," Draco said, looking up. "Pretty butterflies…" _Shit_, Blaise thought. _He's going to… _then Draco vomited.

**A month ago:**

Ginny Weasley bought a new cauldron. It wasn't for school, this was something special. She went to the old and deserted girls bathroom. She had pieces of paper, an iron handle and wood with her. She placed the paper on top of the wood, took out her wand and muttered, "_Incendio_." The wood and paper quickly set on fire. She placed the cauldron on top of the fire, using the iron handle. She opened her Potions textbook, scanning the various potions she could brew, and saw it. She smiled. _Veritaserum_.

_Ugh_, Hermione thought. Her head pounded. She had stayed up all night, tossing and turning, thinking about her encounter with Draco Malfoy in Hogsmeade.

_I'm a Slytherin, Granger. I'm _supposed_ to be sneaky._

_Well_, a voice snickered in her head. _He sure has a way to _sneak_ into your head, Hermione. _

She didn't try to deny it… it was awfully true. "'Mione! You're awake!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Always the morning person, Ginevra," Hermione said dryly. Ginny smiled.

"Dean and I had fun, isn't that a reason to be a 'morning person'?" The truth was, Ginny and Dean fought last night, because Dean thought Ginny bailed on him for another guy, seeing that Ginny was an eye candy for most of the boys in school. Ginny was, of course, brewing Veritaserum, making it mature. Ginny handed Hermione a cup of coffee. Hermione smiled and drank it. Her head cleared, and she didn't care about what she said anymore.

"So, 'Mione, do you like snogging Ron?" She just _had _to ask.

Hermione turned a bit red. "Well, Ron's… not bad, I guess. It'd be perfect, if I was in love with him."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You don't love my brother?"

"Well, I sort of _did_, last year, when the war was raging and all. I just like someone else."

"Someone else… like who?" Ginny felt excited. _The moment of truth_, she thought.

"D-draco Malfoy." She hated it. She hated the truth. She hated Malfoy for being so _damn gorgeous_.

"Since when?"

"I don't know… One day I just realized that he looked so handsome and then… you know. I don't see a way out of this!" Tears stung her eyes. _No, no, no. I am most certainly _not _crying over a _boy. "He'll never feel the same way. Not even if Merlin rises from the dead. Ginny, I don't know what to do!" The truth potion had already worn off, but Hermione still told Ginny the bitter truth. "And not to mention Ron. He asked me out to the Winter Ball. I told him I'd think about it. But you know what Ron's like!"

Ginny frowned, thinking about it. And then it hit her.

"Hermione, this is _perfect_! You'll go with my brother, and make Malfoy _jealous_!" Hermione looked down at her hands. "I can't just use Ron. It's wrong."

"Well so is being with one guy and harboring emotions for the other," Ginny reminded her. "Believe me, 'Mione, you don't want to be in that situation. Been there, done that."

"With Dean? Ginny, I _know_ you like Harry." Ginny's eyes were glistening with tears.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_, Ginny told herself.

"I… I… Harry…" Ginny seemed at a loss for words. Her knees gave out. "Yes! I am in love with Harry James Potter and I know I'll never have a shot with him!" The tears Ginny swore would never spill fell to the floor, glistening like diamonds.

"Ginny, why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll listen. He's not the Chosen One for nothing." Hermione felt happy for Ginny. _At least she'll have a shot with the one she loves._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Me: Crazy, isn't it. *mutters: _Avis*_**

**Draco: Yeah, bet St. Mungo's has a place for you. You know, the mental ward.**

**Me: *points wand at Draco* _Oppugno!_**

**Draco: *gets attacked by canaries* MOMMY! *runs out of room***

**_5 minutes later..._**

**Me: I promise not to do that again to you if you never insult me. EVER again.**

**Draco: She doesn't mean it, ma! She doesn't!**

**Blaise: Hey, Granger. **

**Draco: I'm not going to fall for that again.**

**Hermione: Fall for what?**

**Draco: *blushes* Uh, er... eh...**

**Hermione: ****_iheartDracoandRon_****,**** t****his is proof that Draco does have a heart. *smiles***

**Press it!**

**|  
****|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	6. Trying Times

**Flashback:**

_"__She's the only one I _can't_ have."_

___"He'll never feel the same way."_

___

* * *

_

_Breathe, Ginny_, a voice in her head reminded her as she paced around the empty Gryffindor Common Room. Harry entered the room, a broomstick on one hand, another running through his messy black hair. He looked up and their gazes locked. Ginny couldn't _breathe_. An awkward silence ensued. This was _not _going according to plan. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Hey, Ginny," he said, his throat dry. He, too, was nervous.

"Harry," she said, nodding and hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "How are you?"

Harry smiled. "Snape's been the usual pain in the ass, Malfoy's been acting quite weird," he said, the tension slowly disappeared. "How's Dean?"

_Stop being a bitter git_, Harry scolded himself. But he couldn't help it, can he? Ginny's heart sank. _Did he _really_ have to pick _that_ topic?_

"Dean's quite alright, seeing that he's pining for Parvati Patil these days."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, though he wasn't _quite _sorry. "I didn't know." Ginny was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees. Harry went to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Harry smelt like sweat and rain, he'd forgotten _everything else_ when Hermione told him that Ginny was looking for him. Ginny smelled like strawberries. "Did you… break up already?" Harry hated asking this question, he hated hurting his friends.

"No," she whispered. "I can't just _dump _him. He's been good to me. I can't break his heart."

Harry looked at her disbelievingly. Then he looked away. "Well, you're being stupid. Dean's a _bloody git_ if he's pining for someone else while you're still together. You're holding yourself back." He was standing up now.

Ginny stood up until her gaze was leveled with his. "Well, Harry, love is not some pep talk you do in Quidditch. You can't just say that he's a git and I'd leave someone just like that. Dean has every right to do what he's doing, 'cause the whole time I was with him, I was harboring some feelings for someone else."

Harry's eyes had this fire in it, he was definitely angry now. "Who?"

"You, Harry. I know that you're something special and I'm not. I mean I—" Her sentence was cut as Harry crashed his lips against hers. Ginny was shocked at first, then she closed her eyes. She was kissing Harry James Potter. And she felt special. Yes, indeed.

**!i!**

Hermione Granger was walking down the lake, thinking hard. She drank some sedating liquid and she surely felt calm. She hummed a happy tune. It was good not thinking about assignments and problems, even if it was just for a day.

Ginny and Harry _better_ be together by now, she thought.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger?" Draco Malfoy's unwelcome voice rang out, disrupting the tranquility.

"Humming," Hermione said calmly. "You should try it sometime."

"What, waste my time singing without words? Don't think so, Granger."

Hermione continued to look at the sunset. "Who do you think will be the Head Boy this year?" she asked, trying to avoid arguments as much as possible.

"_Me_, of course," Draco said, sounding all too sure. Hermione smiled at him. _Odd_, Draco thought.

"I was thinking that it would most likely be Harry, y'know?" Draco frowned. She giggled. _Giggled_, Draco mused. _She _never _giggles_.

"Granger, are you OK? Did Loony get too close to you? _Are you on drugs_?" Draco shook her so hard that they both fell into the cold water of the lake.

"D-d-draco!" Hermione exclaimed, her teeth chattering. "Draco?" He wasn't anywhere near her. "Holy _shit_!" Her eyes searched the horizon for _any _sign of him. She managed to catch a glimpse of his blond hair. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she swam furiously toward him. The water stung her eyes but she couldn't care less. She grabbed his arm, slung it over her shoulder and dragged him to the dock

_Stupid Malfoy, you better be alive._

She risked a glance at him as she placed him down. She saw that he was pale, paler than usual with a bruise on his left temple. No one was in sight because they were too busy watching the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff match or lazily pacing around the dormitories.

_How will I help him?_ she asked herself. She couldn't bring him to Madame Pomfrey, she could hardly even stand. She tried shaking him.

"Malfoy!" she whispered furiously. "Malfoy, wake up!" She knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. She sighed. _CPR_.

_Hermione, you can do this. It's mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, not a kiss!_

"Sure seems like it,"Hermione mumbled. She stared at him this time, feeling the corners of her mouth twitch upward. He still looks angelic, unconscious and all. She parted his lips a bit, pinched his nose and breathed into him. His lips were soft and warm, unlike his hands. She checked for any sign of breathing. She pressed her hands into his chest. She repeated it until she mentally slapped herself. She was a witch. She took out her wand, pointed it to Draco's chest and muttered, "_Rennervate_." Draco coughed, his eyes still closed. He slowly opened them, revealing the silver quality they had in them. Chocolate-brown was the first thing he saw. His eyes focused and saw a very worried Hermione Granger.

"Granger." Cough. "What happened?" He vaguely remembered falling into the water and hitting his head on something hard. _Darkness_. He also remembered feeling something warm on his lips.

"Oww," he mumbled as he felt a sharp pain on his left temple. He glared at Hermione. "Granger, tell me what the fuck happened." It was an order, but calm enough to be a request. Hermione stared at him, her eyebrows knitted together.

"CPR," she mumbled, looking away. _CPR? What the bloody hell is CPR? _A ripple of pain passed through Draco's head again.

"Seriously, Granger. Did you get to close to Loony?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't strain yourself. I'm trying to think," Hermione snapped. She didn't mean to snap, it was just because she felt so _confused_. "I need to get you to Madame Pomf—_Ow_!" Her leg ached, it was only now that she noticed. Blood was trickling down it. Draco smirked.

"Are you _sure_ it's me who need to see Madame Pomfrey?" he said sarcastically. Hermione glared.

"Of _course_, Malfoy. You're the one with the bloody bruise on his head, almost dies and I even had to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation because I forgot that I was a witch—"

"Mouth-to-mouth _what_, Granger? Merlin, _you kissed me_,_ didn't you_!" He felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on the end. Hermione's cheeks turned a wonderful shade of bright red.

"It wasn't a kiss! It's a Muggle procedure to bring air to your lungs. You'd—"

"Same difference. You're lips were on mine right? Ugh, a Muggle-born kissed me." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve in mock-disgust. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"But you were about to kiss me in Hogsmeade, or did you forget? And technically, what I did wasn't a kiss." Draco took out his wand, pointed lazily at Hermione, muttering, "_Silencio_." Hermione looked shocked, her mouth forming a small 'o'. He leaned in, until their noses were almost touching.

"Quite a shame, though. I didn't get to feel it." Hermione's face went hot, her breathing turned shallow and ragged. _Draco Malfoy was once again too close._ "Would you mind showing me again?" His breath tickled her face. It smelled like mint. He placed his lips on hers, his hands on her waist, making sure she won't get to escape. She wouldn't, either way. His lips moved slowly, almost teasingly against hers.

_Damn_, Draco thought. _I was missing out on _this_. She feels so right…_

_Draco Malfoy is kissing me, Draco Malfoy is kissing me… _Draco Malfoy?

Click.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me****: OOOH! What is the click thingy?**

**Draco****: It's your story, you should know.**

**Me****: *points wand at Malfoy* _Silencio_!**

**Draco****: *glares***

**Blaise: Finally Draco will shut up!**

**Me: Miracle, I know.**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	7. AN: Blaise replies to reviews

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey, everyone! *smiles* Not a chapter again-and don't you dare interrupt me, Draco- now Hermione will answer your reviews. Well... if she's here.**

**Blaise: *arms crossed* Probably somewhere snogging Draco. *snickers***

**Me: Too bad. So, since Blaise is the one here-**

**Blaise: What?**

**Me: -he'll answer your reviews.**

**Blaise: Aww, come on!**

**Me: Puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Zabini. Get on with it. *wand pointed threateningly***

**Blaise: Fine. **

**to iheartDracoandRon: Well, I don't know about _Draco _having a heart, he's an OK guy I guess. He's just not _me_. Ha! He blushes so easily whenever Granger is around. Yeah, Draco never shuts up. Colin taking a picture... well, only Ness knows that, right?**

**to MonsterGrrrrrrl: OK! I did, but it was just harmless fun, right? Besides I _she _*points to me* made me do it! or was it Draco?**

**to helgafromtoe2bow: Sneakers? Runners? What? Those are pretty cool names for Muggle stuff.**

**to changeling17: Huh. Well, Nessie has that all in her head, she says. I'm sure it was definitive in her mind. **

**Me: OK... So 'Mione was standing near the lake, right? She also took some sedating liquid, and Draco didn't know that so he thought 'Mione acted weird. And then he started shaking her, as if it will make her return to her normal self, then she lost balance and Draco was holding on to her then they were in the water. Thanks for your review, changeling17. ;)**

**Blaise: _How _did you know_ all that_? Could you read my mind right now?**

**Me: Yeah, you're thinking how to make up with Daphne for bailing on her 'cause you were too busy spying on Draco and stuff. You're thinking of buying her jewelry.**

**Blaise: *shrugs* Pretty much sums it up.**


	8. It Wasn't This Complicated Before

**Flashback:**

_Click._

* * *

Ginny Weasley pulled away, in desperate need of oxygen. She raised a hand to her lips, panting slightly.

_Harry Potter kissed me. _He _kissed _me.

She stole a glance at Harry, who had this ridiculously enormous grin on his face. She grabbed him by his robes, pulling him to her. His almond eyes were filled with something that Ginny couldn't quite grasp, couldn't quite explain. He smiled against her lips. His hands tangled in her hair, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oi!" two very familiar voices boomed from different sides of the Common Room.

They broke apart, cheeks flushed, eyes blazing, and panting. Dean Thomas advanced toward them. He tore Ginny from Harry's arms, and punched him in the gut. Harry doubled over in pain and surprise

"Dean," Ginny shrieked. "Stop it, please!" But Dean didn't listen. Dean's usual gentlemanly and calm nature was lost. _He wasn't the Dean Ginny once liked._ He whipped out his wand, pointing it at Harry. Harry did the same, but he was slower because of Dean's assault.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Dean roared. Harry was pushed backward by an invisible force, his wand flying out of his hand. Dean approached him, wand ready.

"Not so great now, are you, Potter?" he sneered. Ron Weasley, who was at the other side of the Common Room, aimed a stunning spell at Dean. It hit Dean at the back of his neck.

Harry stood up, coughing. A few drops of blood fell to the floor.

"Harry," Ginny said, taking a step toward him. Ron grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast, _Ginevra_. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

No one heard the silent "_click_" in the background.

**!i!**

Hermione Granger pulled away. Draco Malfoy stared at her, his trademark smirk on his face. "Draco," she mouthed, she still couldn't make a sound. She took a good look at him now, his hair was messed up, his cheeks had more color in them then usual, and his silver eyes danced. He was _happy_, satisfied, to say the least. Draco lifted the spell, and Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Someone's here."

Draco's eyes widened, the color drained from his face. He knew that if someone really _was_ there, he'd be ruined before you could even say, "_Father._"

"I'm sorry, Granger. Let's just pretend that _this_ never happened," he said in a whisper. Hermione's heart ached.

"Like this _never_ happened?" she croaked. "_Why_?" Draco looked at her like she was dense.

"Because, _Granger_, it _wasn't _supposed to happen! If Father hears a word of this…"

"So _that's _it! You're going to throw this away like a used tissue because you're scared that your Father will dishonor you, is that it? Well, you know what, Malfoy? _You're a bloody coward._ You're so afraid of your father, you want to please him at any cost, not thinking of the people who'll be affected by your cowardice."

"_Merlin_, Granger. _Why are you so _clingy? It was just a kiss." _Liar_, a voice hissed in his head. Hermione looked aggravated. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, here's what I think of your '_kiss_'!" Mud splattered across his face. "Now we're equal,_ Mudface._"

As she stormed off, Draco was still digesting everything, not caring the least if the he could taste the mud on his lips. He reckoned that he deserved it, even if it was just a second.

**!i!**

"Colin!" Cho Chang called out. "Taken any good pictures lately?" Colin Creevey felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Erm… Y-yeah, I h-have, Cho," he stammered. Cho was one of the few who understood him, and he liked her for it. But that's not the only thing Colin likes about Cho. He likes her straight dark hair, he reckons it's soft, he'd love running his hand through it. He also loved her eyes, her dark eyes that seem to sparkle every time she saw him. He hated it when she cries, and hated himself because he was too much of a coward to wipe her tears. He loved it when she smiled, a genuine smile, just for him. He loved just about everything about her. He hated that they could never be more than what they are. _Friends_.

"Could I see them?" Cho asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"See what?" Cho cocked her head at the side and stared at him, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh," he said, turning redder, if possible. "Sorry… I can't. I'll post them though." He liked posting his works of art. One thing though, he puts numerous charms on it, the two most important being: a charm that will never make them be ripped, and a charm that when the pictures are tried to be removed, the original picture will remain, unharmed, and a replica in your hand. It was quite a prank, really.

"Oh, alright then," she said, her smile not faltering a bit. "I hope they're _really_ funny, then." She winked then kissed Colin on the cheek before walking away. He sighed, raised a hand to his cheek, trying to refresh the feeling of her lips on his skin. _Cho._

**!i!**

"Ron, _really_," Ginny said, growing tired of Ron's brotherly "protectiveness." _We're talking about his _best mate, _for Merlin's sake! _Ginny thought angrily. "Harry is _not_, I repeat, is _not_ taking advantage of me _in any way_." Harry shifted in his seat, turning red in the face because of where this conversation was going to.

"But—" Ron began, getting cut of as the door to the Common Room burst open. "'Mione?" Hermione's eyes were red and swollen from crying. She needed to talk to Ginny. _Now_.

"Gin," Hermione said, her voice scratchy. "I need your help. And alone," she added to the worried faces of Harry and Ron.

"I know the _perfect _place," Ginny said, leaping up. She grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to the seventh floor.

"Why here?" Hermione asked before it dawned on her.

"Room of Requirement," they chorused.

"Think about _a place where no one could find us_," Ginny said. "So we end up in the same place."

_I need a place where no one can find us; I need a place where no one can find us. _She repeated it several times and a door showed in front of her.

"You found it!" Ginny said, excited. It's been a long time since she was in here. They entered a well-furnitured room. As soon as they settled, Ginny piped up.

"So, what did the ferret do?" _That sure was straightforward_, Hermione mused.

"He… um, he…" Hermione stammered, not sure where to start. Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"Start at the beginning, then," she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I took a sedating liquid, to relieve me from the stress. I walked along the lake, thinking. I started humming then _he _appeared out of _nowhere_. Then he started throwing his witty—or so he thinks—comments. I was too calm to hurl comments back, and he thought I was acting weird, he started accusing me of "getting to close to Luna and taking drugs" and he shook me hard. I lost balance and we fell into the lake." She paused.

"I don't see any reason for you to cry," Ginny stated honestly.

"I wasn't done yet. So we fell into the lake and the bloody _git_ even managed to lose consciously, I was close to insanity. I even had to perform CPR," she muttered sadly. Ginny wore a confused expression.

"CPR? What's CPR?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Muggle procedure to bring air to the lungs," Hermione said, noting that she had said that three times today.

"OK. And it's bad… how?" Hermione felt the urge to scream.

"_Because_," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "I had to—as Malfoy puts it—_kiss_ him."

Ginny squealed. "_So_?"

"_So_?" Hermione repeated angrily. "_SO?! _It was like kissing a _dead fish_!" Ginny cocked her head to the side questioningly. "E-except his lips were warm. A-and soft." Ginny could've beaten the portrait in the Shrieking Shack in a shrieking contest. "Then I remembered I was a _witch_ and I could've healed him in a wave of my wand. He woke up, asking me what the _fuck_ happened, I explained it, of course. Then he leaned in, so temptingly close and told me to demonstrate CPR and…"

"_Oh my God_, he _kissed _you, didn't he?" Ginny demanded, excited. Then she frowned. "You cried 'cause of _that_?"

"No, I heard some bizarre clicking sound and I told him that someone _might_ be there. His eyes got all wide and he said to… that we'd pretend it n-never h-happened. Like it was some beautiful nightmare, I'd wake up and it's all _gone_."

_I'm not going to cry, not going to cry over… that git of a… _She tried to compose herself. Too late. The tears won't stop falling. She felt Ginny's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hermione. The Winter Ball is coming up in a few…" Hermione looked at her. "OK, maybe a _lot_ of months, but we'll make sure you're ready for it. We need the _perfect_ dress for you, that'd make all the boys' jaws drop."

As soon as the words left Ginny's mouth, it was there. _The perfect dress._

And one thing shot into Hermione's mind as she wore it. _Perfect_.

**!i!**

"…and that'd be really awesome, don't you think, Drake?" Blaise said. No reply. "Draco, come on! I was talking about something really important to me."

"Yeah," Draco mumbled idly. "That's awesome, Blaise." Blaise slapped the back of Draco's head. "_Ow. _What was that for?"

"Nothing, just felt like it. What's wrong with you anyway?" Blaise asked.

"I hate myself," Draco muttered. Blaise blinked twice.

"Wait a second, did I get that right? You, _the _Draco Malfoy, _hate yourself_? After all the years of your 'I'm-the-best attitude', _this_?"

"I hate myself. She's right. I am a _coward_," Draco said bitterly. "I'm pathetic, and she'll never talk to me. I don't know who I am, Blaise."

Draco didn't need to explain, Blaise knew it. _Granger._

He'd have to give her a cookie for this. _Draco with some sense in him... _Blaise thought. _This is going to be one _hell _of a change._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Sorry, this took _so _long. I think it's not even that good. I think it's time Ginny answered your reviews, don't you?**

**Ginny: YES! Finally.**

**to iheartDracoandRon: Blaise _is_ something else, alright. *whispers* And when I mean something, I mean so undeniably hot. ;)**

**Me:**** Sorry! I need to interrupt this!! I remember something about Blaise... It was a day ago...**

I was writing something on my notebook in the balcony, glancing now and then, looking at nothing at all. I finished drawing this ugly excuse for a girl and looked up, and saw in some guy in his balcony without a top, (did I mention I live in a compound? Like four houses in one lot? Duh, no.) and since it wasn't everyday you see a guy like that in front of you, I kind of... stared, with a frown on my face. He looked flustered and went in in a hurry. So when I went in I was like...

ME: Mr. Hot Guy Next Door! (that's what I call him.) *drools*

Scorpius: _What _is your problem?

ME: S-scorpius? You're not supposed to exist!

Scorpius: I am here right? So I do exist. *smirks*

ME: Oh my God, ROSE!

Scorpius: *blushes* What, where?

ME: *rolls eyes* Loser.

Blaise: _I'm _Mr Hot Guy right?

ME: Err... no?

Blaise: But I am hot! *rips off shirt*

ME: Shit! I'm a kid - er, teenager- I shouldn't see that!

Blaise: *smirks* I know.

ME: You're still not Mr. Hot Guy.

Blaise: WHAT?

ME: 'Cause you don't live next door.

Blaise: Oh. *winks* I'm still hot though.

Draco: Idiot. Whadda hell, that's my shirt! *points to the shirt Blaise ripped*

**Blaise****: That... is so not true.**

**Ginny: Don't care. So back to...**

**to helgafromtoe2bow: I think it's awesome too.**

**to proudtobeatheatrekid: We are awesome. And Ness informed me that she's answered your questions.**

**Me: Love you all! Review?**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	9. Pumpkin Juice and Jealousy, m'lady?

**Flashback:**

_Perfect._

_Draco didn't need to explain, Blaise knew it. _Granger._  
_

* * *

Hermione Granger turned her alarm clock off, half-asleep. "Bloody Ferret. Bloody Draco Malfoy," she grumbled. "Haven't got the least bit of sleep until 2 AM!" Across the room, Ginny Weasley coughed loudly, trying to get her friend's attention. The brunette, afraid that someone _unexpected_ heard her monologue, looked up. In seeing that it was only her hyperactive friend, she had to suppress a sigh of relief.

"So now that you're fully awake and you've stopped cursing Draco Malfoy's bloody arse off, I need to tell you two messages. One: Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you in her office after breakfast. Oh, and you need to bring her Pumpkin Juice."

"Bring — what?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "That's plain _stupid_."

"I don't get it either," Ginny said.

"OK…" Hermione trailed off, dismissing the topic. "Message two?"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "You talk in your sleep. Funny and sweet little things like—"

"I don't need to hear that," Hermione yelled, drowning Ginny's voice.

"And things like…" Ginny continued.

"La, la, la, la…" Hermione sang out. "Shut up, Ginevra." And there a pillow fight ensued, making Hermione forget about her current 'problems.'

**!i!**

"Draco! Draco!" a voice called out as Draco's bed shook. "Draco!" Groggily, Draco opened his eyes. Blaise's blue—so blue that it was almost violet—eyes bore into his silver ones.

"What _now_?" Draco asked, exasperated. H dozed off three hours ago. Three excruciating hours of thinking of what the brunette part of the Golden Trio had said. '_You're a bloody coward… You're so afraid… Mudface!_' He rubbed his face with one hand, frustrated.

"…can't you see the time, Drake? It's 6 AM! It's late!" Blaise said, amusement in his voice.

"Late?" Draco roared. "_Late?!_ 6 _fucking _AM is _late_? I shouldn't be up until 8!" Blaise laughed, a deep sound in his throat. Draco mumbled something inaudible about 'morning people jumping on his bed.'

"Well, McGonagall told me that you should meet her in her office after breakfast and…" His message was cut by his own booming laugh. Draco just got more annoyed.

"And…?" Draco prompted Blaise, who was still laughing.

"A-and… _hahaha…_ an-and…" he said, gasping for air, still laughing.

"_Bloody hell, Zabini, spit it out!_" Draco bellowed.

"S-she told… _God, this is stupid…_ to bri-bring her Pumpkin Juice!" he choked out.

"Pumpkin Juice?" _I'm surrounded by retards; I'm surrounded by retards_, Draco thought. "I'm going to take my shower," he announced.

Blaise, who had regained his composure, said nonchalantly, "Sure," while checking his nails.

The cold water clashed with his pale skin, causing him to shiver, goosebumps appearing on his skin. His damp hair, which was usually combed to perfection, stuck to his skin. He sighed. All his problems came crashing down on him… his parents, their expectations, his status and his friends, his enemies and…

"Hermione," he murmured, trying the name that tastes and sounds so sweet. Just like every morning. It rolled out of his tongue smoothly as soft as silk. "What did you do to me?

**!i!**

"So, 'Mione," Ron said, snaking an arm around Hermione's waist, causing her to flinch. "Why d'you reckon Professor—er, Headmistress McGonagall, asked you to bring her _Pumpkin Juice_?" Harry tried to stifle another chuckle.

"Er, I dunno," Hermione said awkwardly, obviously uneasy with Ron's too-friendly attitude. She caught a glimpse of Draco as she fumbled in her seat. His well-known silver eyes bore into her, a look of indifference on his face.

"Well, whatever it is," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand (which caused him to flush), "I hope it isn't trouble."

Ron stared at Ginny in a protective 'brotherly' sort of way.

"Stop it, Ginny!"

Ginny looked up at him. "Stop what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"That—that _thing_ with the hands! Stop it!" he yelled, exasperated, pointing to Ginny's hand, which was intertwined with Harry's.

Ginny glared. "I'm sorry, dear brother," Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice. "But no can do." Then she started kissing the brains out of the famous bespectacled boy with the lightning scar.

"I wish they didn't do that," Ron groaned. "So did you think about it?" he asked the bewildered brunette.

"Think about what Ron?" Ron looked crestfallen.

"The dance?" Ron said, his voice suddenly raspy.

"Oh… erm…" she trailed off, Draco Malfoy's face suddenly popping into her head. His hair, his _eyes_… She looked at Ron and suddenly Draco's face contorted in disgust, his mouth forming the word 'Mudblood.' "Yes," she said, breathing heavily.

Ron's face lit up. "You will? You mean it? I mean, I want you to, of course…" He rambled on, looking like a boy who got a whole bucket of ice cream all for himself. It made Hermione's heart sink.

**!i!**

Draco stared as Hermione's face turned red at what Ron had said. He felt something _clawing_ at his insides. How he _loathed_ the boy who can talk casually with Hermione, make her smile, laugh and blush. He felt a hand clap his back. He turned around, it was Blaise.

"Draco," he said. "You alright?" Draco wanted to yell at him. He wanted to rip the poor Weasley's hands off the brunette. He wanted to scream. It seemed like the logical thing to do. But he didn't do it. Of course, he didn't. He was _raised_ that way.

"Yeah, I am," Draco lied. "Don't worry, Zabini. I'm fine." Blaise half-smiled.

As Draco stood up, Blaise whispered, "I _know_ you're not. Just ask her, OK? Just _ask her out._ For your sake." Blaise left him to go to Daphne Greengrass, greeting her with a chaste kiss on the lips. The _thing_ was clawing at his insides again. He hated it. He wanted it to go away. He knew what it is, but he'd been denying it. _Jealousy_.

He shook the feeling off, heading toward the Headmistress' office, the Pumpkin Juice on his left hand. He saw a flash of that brown hair he had familiarized himself with.

_Just ask her, OK? Just ask her out_, Blaise's deep voice echoed in Draco's head.

**_Could be good_**, a voice said.

Another voice yelled, Draco, are you _absolutely crazy_?! What would your _father_ say?

_I want to see what will happen if _father dearest_ wasn't to be followed, just this once_, Draco yelled back. He followed her.

"When are you going to stop following me, Malfoy?" Hermione's irritated voice snapped Draco out of his trance.

"Do you _really_ think that _I'm _following _you_?" Draco replied tersely. "Besides, I'm going to see the Headmistress." He smirked. "Where are _you _going, eh?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm going to the Headmistress too." Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do now, you git?"

Draco feigned hurt. "Oww, Hermione, that hurt _bad_."

The brunette froze. "What?" the blonde asked, oblivious of what he did.

"You… you called me _Hermione_," she breathed, disbelieving. Draco did some quick thinking. _How did I let that slip?_ He asked himself.

"Do you prefer _Granger_ or _Mudblood_?" he sneered, hoping it would make up of what he did.

Hermione felt as of he'd stabbed her heart. _What do you expect?_ An accusing voice in her head said. **_This _**_is _Draco Malfoy. _What made you think he likes you?_

A very, very awkward silence developed. Discomfort squeezed between them, though they were a feet apart, it felt very… tight.

Draco, then, cleared his throat, which seemed dry at the moment, and said, quite rudely, "Are we going to McGonagall or what?" Hermione refused to look at the boy with platinum blonde hair, but she started walking briskly, avoiding eye contact. Or any contact at all.

"Oh, _great_," Draco said loudly. "What did _I _do to deserve bloody _silent treatment_ now?"

"Shut your trap, Malfoy. And start walking," she snapped.

When they reached the gargoyle, it didn't move an inch, still blocking the staircase.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered. Draco looked at her, his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Thought I would never live to see the day the great Hermione Granger say _that word_," Draco murmured, his tone partly teasing.

"Shut your _bloody_ trap, Malfoy," she said in a steely whisper. "It doesn't mean that you're gorgeous that you can do whatever you want."

"I can do whatever I please, Granger. It doesn't mean that you're an insufferable know-it-all…" he trailed off, her words suddenly dawning at him. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Hermione turned bright red. "I – of course _not! _I mean, that's what others say, not _me—_"

"Shut up, you're ruining my moment!" he commanded.

"Well, if you snap out of your vanity, let me know 'cause I need some help with this _bloody gargoyle_…"

Draco leered at her, then decided to help. He looked at the gargoyle, then to the goblet and back to the gargoyle again. Suddenly, he poured the contents of his goblet to its head.

"You – what the hell? Why'd you…" Hermione said, stopping as she saw the gargoyle jump aside. Draco smirked at the young—and he wouldn't say this—and beautiful brunette in front of him.

"After you, m'lady," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good morning students, come in, sit down and have a biscuit," the Headmistress said.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: Sorry, this took _way too_long. It's summer here, which means it's so freaking _hot_ and vacations are in the way of my updating. I know listening to my excuses isn't a good thing, so... I'll have Hermione talk to you guys! *pushing Hermione inside and runs out of the room.***

**Hermione: Hi?**

**Blaise: Yo, 'Mione.**

**Ron: Don't you dare use that nickname, you Slytherin scum!**

**Draco: Oooh, we're scared now, are we?**

**Ginny: Damn right you are!**

**Harry: Language, love.**

**Ginny: Don't you dare 'love' me, Harry James Potter!**

**Harry: Honey?**

**Ron: NO!**

**Dumbledore: PILLOW FIGHT!**

**Me: *mutters* Never understood why Minerva always gave biscuits for free...*gets hit by a pillow* HEY! DRACO - I mean, BLAISE!**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	10. Douchebags, Insults, Pictures & Snuggles

**Flashback: **

_"You... you called me _Hermione_."_

_"You think I'm gorgeous?"_

_"Good morning students, come in, sit down and have a biscuit."  
_

* * *

The two students hesitantly sat down. The Headmistress offered them biscuits. They promptly refused. "Oh, but I insist."

After they had eaten the biscuits, McGonagall spoke up. "You may be wondering why you're here—"

"I didn't do anything, Professor! If I did _she _provoked me! I didn't—" Draco babbled.

"_What_ are you talking about, Mr. Malfoy?" the bespectacled professor asked.

Draco stared at the Headmistress, then to Hermione and back to the Headmistress. "What _were _we talking about, then?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. As Hermione slapped her forehead with her palm, Draco glared at her.

McGonagall smiled half-heartedly at them. "You are here because…" she trailed off, adding the suspense.

"Because…?" the two said together.

"Because you are the Heads. Congratulations," she said seriously.

"N-no," Hermione stammered. "That _must_ be a mistake. I'm _not_ going to work with the vain, blonde Slytherin douchebag!"

"_Douchebag_?" Draco said, appalled. "I am not a vain douchebag! Whatever that means," he added under his breath. "And what made you _think_ I'm going to work with _you_, you insufferable know-it-all with a bird's nest for hair!" It was a lie, Draco knew it. Hermione's hair had tamed a great deal after the war. She looked pretty, even as she was about to slap him. Her palm nearly had contact with Draco's left cheek, when McGonagall, in a stern voice, said, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, stop acting like a bunch of children. You two are the Heads. Act like them, or I'll give the position to someone more… _cooperative_."

Hermione sat down, blushing in embarrassment and anger, while Draco was supporting his trademark smirk.

"This means that you will be heading the Prefect's meetings, organize the incoming Winter Ball, be a role model to all the students and share living quarters," she said slowly, meaning every word. As the two students opened their mouth to protest, she held her hand up. "I expect you to behave _civilly_, no more calling names like Mudblood _or _– how did you call him earlier…? Oh yes, Ferret.

"You will have the power to give and/or take points from Houses. You can give detentions, with a reason, that is if they haven't obeyed the school rules. I will show you your quarters, after that, you will discuss the Winter Ball. Follow me."

Hermione spoke up. "Professor, how about our classes?"

McGonagall smiled. "Ah, always the studious one, Ms. Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy here will have to miss them, but being the best of your year, I expect you to cope up _easily_."

**!i!**

_Weaslette_, Blaise scribbled down in a deep blue—so blue it was almost violet—notebook, while he was slacking off in his room.

Ginny saw her notebook change from amber-red to a deep shade of blue. _What is it now, Vain Italian? _she wrote.

Blaise chuckled as he saw the name Ginny had given to her. _What d'you reckon Minnie's doing to the two?_

Ginny contemplated what Blaise had scribbled down. Minnie. Oh, right. McGonagall. _Made them snog all senses out of each other, maybe?_

_You know Minnie won't allow that. _But he liked the thought.

_Why'd you ask me, then?_ Blaise could almost imagine her saying this with an impatient tone.

_I thought maybe you'd know, Red, 'cause you're best mates with the girl. Guess I was wrong 'cause you're too busy sucking face with the Boy Who Lived._

Ginny stared at the words forming in her notebook. _Do I see jealousy there, Mama's Boy? _she wrote furiously.

Blaise chuckled bitterly. _No, Weaslette. Disgusted is more like it. I'm not a Mama's Boy, carrot top._

_You're a stalker, then. How else would you know I was 'sucking face' with Harry? _She wanted to irritate him enough.

_No, dear Weaslette, I'm not a stalker_, he smirked._ Everyone in my House was looking at your direction. Anyway, you're really… _public_, aren't you?_

"What does he mean by _public_?" she murmured to herself. _Public? How come?_

Blaise smiled mischievously. _You know… making out in the Great Hall at breakfast isn't exactly private, youngest Weasley. Even Snape was looking._

Ginny slammed the notebook shut, aggravated. _How dare he?_

No response.

_Weaslette?_

Still nothing.

_Red? Carrot Top?_

Toujours rien*. He sighed. He never imagined to say or write this.

_Ginny?_

**!i!**

"Can't believe I'm cutting class for this," Colin Creevey mumbled. "But this is all for Cho, just for her." He had just finished charming the photos. He made sure it was perfect. He pinned the two pictures on the bulletin board and left.

He hoped his House wouldn't kill him.

"Just one more problem," he muttered. "Michael Corner."

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: YEY! Cookie to iheartDracoandRon for guessing it right. Yes, Colin Creevey took that photo, with a different camera. Something that doesn't blind the people he takes pictures of, or makes a super loud noise. I just had to put a bit Blaise/Ginny in this chapter. Oh, Cho and Michael Corner are dating here.**

**Blaise: NESSIE!**

**Daphne: Honey. What is going on with you and the young Weasley?**

**Blaise: Nothing, I swear. Nothing _what so ever_ is going on between me and Weaslette.**

**Daphne: I don't believe you.**

**Blaise: OK, what's my punishment?**

**Daphne: No kissing, touching or any sexual activity for a week.**

**Blaise: *groans* This sucks.**

**Dumbledore: Did anyone of you see Snuggles?**

**All: Snuggles?**

**Dumbledore: My stuffed toy, can't sleep without him.**

**Me: Review? Love you all! FOOD FIGHT!!**

***still nothing**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	11. AN: Hermione replies to reviews

**A/N:**

**Me: This is not a chapter (god, I'm saying this like a disclaimer) just replies to reviews (once again).**

**Draco: See? I could keep my mouth shut!**

**Pansy: No one said you couldn't, honey.**

**Blaise: Well, Pansy, I said he couldn't, along with Astoria, Daphne, Weaslette, Potter, the Second Youngest Weasley, Hermione, Creevey, Scorpius, Rose... Honestly, I have no idea who the last two are. But the guy looks a hell lot like Draco. Secondly, Draco's not your 'honey'.**

**Me: Shut up, you two. Hermione's gonna answer reviews now. Go, 'Mione!**

**Hermione: I'm not a Pokemon, Ness.  
**

**to iheartDracoandRon: Hmmm... Kisses? *looks at Draco and turns red* Oh, that chapter... Yeah, guys could be so ignorant at times. Ness said the cookie was any cookie you want it to be. Cho is a pretty nice girl. Pretty and nice, unless you mention Cedric.**

**to helgafromtoe2bow: Ness says thanks for your support. ;)**

**to .sarcasm.: Glad you like it. :)**

**to cottoncandylover11: They'd make a cute couple, yes. Blaise and Ginny instead of Harry and Ginny? I don't know.**

**to Holls190: Colin is still younger... Ness likes it that way.**

**Draco: I have a question, Granger.**

**Hermione: Yes?**

**Draco: Do you think I'm a Ferret, git and coward?**

**Ginny: You honestly need to ask that, Malfoy?**

**Draco: Yes. What, Granger, do you?**

**Hermione: Yes. You're a Ferret, git and coward. You're an egotistical jerk.**

**McGonagall: Want a cookie?**

**Goyle: Sure, I'd love a soda, or whatever the Muggles call 'em.**

**Dumbledore: PAINTBALL! **

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys. Chapter Nine is on the way... Maybe two more days? HA! TAKE THAT BLAISE!  
**


	12. Problems, problems and what the hell!

**Flashback: **

_"Because you are the Heads. Congratulations."_

___He never imagined to say or write this.  
Ginny?_

_Just one more problem. Michael Corner._

* * *

"This has gotta be a joke," Draco muttered, partly annoyed at the fact that now _he _just **had** to spend time with the Gryffindor Princess.

"Go on and keep telling yourself that, Malfoy," the Gryffindor said. "Let us see if that will ever come true."

Draco smirked. "It almost seems like you like my amazing company, Granger."

"I wouldn't think twice of ditching you for the Giant Squid, Malfoy, so don't flatter yourself," Hermione scoffed.

"Did you know that a million girls would do anything to be with me, hmm?" Draco said, his tone mocking.

"Unfortunately, I'm not in that list of yours, Ferret." The couch she was sitting on moved abruptly, making her fall into the ground with a yelp. Minerva McGonagall's voice echoed through their premises.

"_Ms. Granger, I have warned you of using that name. Behave civilly. By tomorrow, I expect that you would be in first name terms, Mr. Malfoy._"

Draco's triumphant smirk faded when he'd heard his name.

"Great, now I'd have to call you by your first name!" he said, disgruntled.

"I don't see why it's so hard," Hermione mumbled. Draco seemed to be thinking hard, his brow furrowed and lips pressed together in concentration. She watched him, bemused. He certainly did look handsome while he looked thoughtful.

"You know, you could stop ogling at me now," Draco said, a smirk evident on his features.

Hermione turned beet red. "I – I wasn't _ogling_ at you! Oh, wipe that smirk off your face! Or else… or else…"

"Or else, what?" he challenged, a tad afraid of what the girl was saying.

"Or else I'll wipe it off for you!" she yelled. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He made sure his smirk was intact and asked, "And how, may I ask, will you do that?"

Hermione swore she saw a flicker of something she couldn't quite describe in his eyes. Anger? Fear? Lust? Love? But it disappeared as soon as it came.

"I don't know, you tell me," she said softly. She leaned in, and Draco's eyes were shut, his eyelashes looking nice and long. "Draco," she whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. "Told you I would wipe that smirk off your face."

**!i!**

_Potions really suck_, Blaise thought. _Who would care if you make Draught of Living Death instead of Draught of Sleep? Both'll make you shut your eyes, same difference._

"Mr. Zabini, what do you think you are doing," Professor Snape asked. "Are you trying to fail Potions on purpose?"

"No, sir," he answered smoothly. "I just turned to the wrong page. Sorry."

"You, Weasley, Potter and Longbottom will have extra Potions with me, eight o' clock, every Saturday," he said.

"W-what?" Blaise sputtered. "B-but, sir…"

"I know you are a competent potions-maker, Blaise," the professor said. "Your mother is enough proof, as it is." Blaise's fists clenched at his sides.

"Is that an insult, _professor_?" he asked, the anger unmistakable in his voice. Sure his mother had more husbands then usual, all of them ending up dead, leaving their fortune with her, but _no one_ has the right to insult her. Especially in front of Blaise Zabini, her son.

"It's whatever you want it to be," Snape said, dismissing the topic. "Go on, Blaise, to your next class, you'll be late."

Trying to leave as politely as he can, Blaise walked out, muttering a string of curse words as he went.

**!i!**

"Come on, team! We can do this!" Harry yelled to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, consisting of himself, Jimmy Peakes, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Jack Sloper, Richie Coote, Demelza Robins and Natalie McDonald. They were at practice, which was going pretty swell, if he could say so himself. The only problem was nerves. _Everybody was nervous. _Even Harry, who had the least reason to be nervous, was. Ginny sensed this, she didn't want to lose, but she didn't want to _not_ have fun. That was her opinion of Quidditch, fun and fulfilling.

"Harry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We can do this. Relax. It's just practice." At hearing Ginny's voice, he relaxed a bit.

"I know… it's… it's just _hard_ to think that there's a possibility to lose," Harry confessed. "You see—" He didn't say much after that, because Ginny's lips came crashing down on his. No one _dared_ to break them apart. Not even Ron.

**!i!**

"What do you think is goin' on there, Red?" Blaise asked Ginny as he 'accidentally' sat beside her, with Harry on the other side, nonetheless. He was talking about the crowd forming around the bulletin board.

"I don't know, Vain Italian," she said, almost annoyed. "I got an idea! Why don't _you_ go there and look as _Harry_ _and I _stay here and wait for you to come back?" Blaise merely smirked. He sat back on the bench, and looked at the crowd, as if deciding if he'd go or not.

"Nah," he said casually. "I'm sure _Harry_ here won't mind, would he?"

"Actually, Zabini," Harry said, standing up. "I would. Get. Away. From. My. _Girlfriend_." He put emphasis on the last word. Blaise shrugged, the smirk just growing bigger.

"Girlfriend? Is that what you are, Red?" he asked, smiling now. "I didn't know."

"Well, you know _now_," the amber-haired Weasley said. "So, _please go_."

"Blaise?" Daphne Greengrass' voice called out. "_There _you are. I've been looking for you." Her pretty face twisted to a sneer as she saw the redhead beside _her _boyfriend. Ginny looked flustered and looked away. Blaise didn't even move.

"Hi, honey," Blaise said, standing up to wrap his arms around the elder Greengrass. "I'm sorry that I didn't go to you. Crowd, you see." It was true. The crowd was so thick, you couldn't walk through it without being bumped, hit and get lightheaded. Daphne stared at Blaise's almost-violet eyes and drowned. "Forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, forgetting everything as Blaise's lips connected with hers.

A shriek was clear throughout the hallway. "Oh my God," Hermione yelled. "Where did you get _that_?" she asked a third year.

"Bulletin board," she answered nonchalantly, until she saw who she was talking to. "_You're _the girl in the picture! Hermione Gra—" The Head Girl desperately clamped her hand over the girl's mouth, but it was too late.

"What the _bloody hell_," Draco yelled, "is _this_?"

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: Oh. Yeah. This is one suckish chapter. Clearing things up... I'll tell you the couple-y facts:**

**Draco, always the bachelor, is not 'dating' anyone, in his opinion.**

**Hermione and Ron are a thing.**

**Ginny's with Harry (duh?)**

**Blaise's with Daphne Greengrass (duh, again)**

**Cho/MCorner**

**Colin likes Cho.**

**Pansy: Draco's dating ME!**

**Draco: Uh, no, I'm not, Pansy.**

**Pansy: I am!**

**Draco: You will be my girlfriend-**

**Pansy: HA!**

**Draco: -when hell freezes over.**

**Blaise: Oooohhh!**

***everyone stares at him***

**Blaise: Go Lebron! Woohoo!**

**FML. :)**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	13. Despite Popular Belief

**Flashback: **

_"What the __bloody hell_," Draco yelled, "is _this_?"  


* * *

"It's a picture, Malfoy," Hermione said, coolly. "What do you think it is?" The blonde boy glared at her.

"Yeah, and tell me, _Granger_," Draco sneered. "What _is in _the _fucking _picture?" This caught Hermione off-guard, but she didn't show it.

"Two people kissing," she said, resisting the impulse to say _duh_. "It's not _that big_ a deal, Blondie." Draco looked at her, as if trying to convey a very urgent message. He grasped her arm, pulling her to a corner where no one will overhear their conversation.

"_Are you totally out of your mind_?" Draco hissed. Hermione tried to glare at him, but couldn't help but marvel at Draco's silver eyes.

"I – I don't think I am, Malf–Draco," she stammered. "I am trying to be totally calm about this matter, you didn't want anyone to know, right? 'Specially your _dear father_ 'cause he might _disown_ you. Well, I'm cutting this to the chase; I did _not _set that up."

"And you know what? I think you did," Draco sneered. "You set it up. Clingy little mudblood you are."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. She was silently praying that he didn't mean that.

_Oh, but he does_, the annoying and accusing voice from before, said. _You know he does mean every single syllable that comes out of his mouth._

"You… you didn't mean that," she said, her voice shaky. "Didn't…"

"What do you _mean_ I didn't mean that?" Draco yelled. "Of course I meant that! I meant that you were _clingy_ and that you are a _filthy _**Mudblood**."

Hermione's hand flew swiftly across his cheek. "_What the hell, Granger!_" But she already walked away. Pain. He didn't think it was just from the slap he'd received, it seemed that he can't take his mind off Hermione's hurt expression. But it didn't make a difference, did it? Whatever happens, he's still the same cowardly Malfoy.

**!i!**

Hermione ran. She needed to forget. _She needed to get away_. From Draco and his arrogance, from Ron and his betrayed expression, from Harry and his accusing green eyes, Ginny and her concerned gaze, and from her logic that screamed '_I told you so, I told you so_'. She ended up in the Quidditch pitch, which was odd, for she never liked to fly, nor was it her pastime to get a crick in her neck staring up at Quidditch players.

"_Accio Broom_," Hermione muttered. Sure enough, one broom appeared it had _Head Girl_ written on it in gold. It was light, and Hermione felt a surge of energy come from it. She mounted the said broom and took of, bending forward to accelerate. The air made her hair whip from left to right, just as the air had caressed her face. Her robes whipped from beneath her.

_No wonder Ron and Harry love flying_, she thought. _This is awesome. Freedom, the rush of adrenaline and the air…_

She zoomed around the pitch, and she could say she was ten feet off the ground.

"Hermione!" Ginny's frantic voice called out. "Hermione, where are you?"

"'Mione!" Ron called out. "'Mione!"

_Higher_, she willed herself. _Higher! Don't let them see you!_

"Granger," Draco's smooth voice whispered. It was louder than the Weasley's calls, maybe because it's the voice she wanted to hear. "Are you absolutely _crazy_?"

"Maybe I am," she said, thinking no one was there. "But I don't care. You hear me? _I don't care!_" She was really up high now, about 40 feet, and then she realized, she had no idea how to go down. Her hands went cold and clammy, thinking that if she's moved the slightest bit, she'd slip and suffer a big fall.

"Granger!" Draco's voice was a bit louder now, more urgent. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Is this _really_ how you want to die?"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione cried. "You're not _real_! You're just a hallucination, the real Draco Malfoy doesn't give a damn about me!"

Draco stayed stationary on his broom, trying to understand what the brunette said. "_Hallucination_?" he echoed. "You think I'm not real? Fine. _Just go down_. Weaslette, Potty and Weasel King are looking for you."

"Don't call them that!" she snarled. She was getting lightheaded, she never liked heights. "And don't you _dare _tell me what to do! I don't answer to _anyone_. Especially to you, Draco_ Malfooooooy–!_"

"_Dammit!_" Draco yelled, zooming after her. "Dammit, Granger!"

The Gryffindor shut her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream. _I'm gonna die!_ she thought, terrified. _I'm gonna die!_

_What was she thinking, yelling her head off? And taking her hands off the broom?_ Draco asked himself. _What if I don't catch her? What if I'm too late?_

"Faster!" he said to the broom, as if it could hear him, as if it could follow him if he said so. "_Faster!_"

It was happening too fast, too quickly, she was just waiting for the fall. She was close to unconscious, the blood pounded in her ears. For the young Malfoy, it was happening slowly, as if it were an instant-replay on television in—what's the name? Right, _basketball_. The wind whistled in his ears, as if it were telling him a secret. He leaned in outstretched an arm, and before she touched the ground, he caught her.

Sweat beaded in his face, his hair stuck to his skin, his breathing was uneven, and in contrast, _she_ had her eyes shut, and_ she_ looked peaceful. He dismounted his broom, and was holding her bridal-style. He placed the girl down, dropping to his knees. He brushed the hair out of her face, and smiled inwardly.

She was breath-taking, even in her state. How come he hadn't noticed all the small details that made her so? Brown, wavy hair that reached the small of her back, a heart-shaped face, perfectly shaped eyebrows, long lashes, a cute little nose with a few freckles scattered around it and, lastly her soft, pink lips. The lips which he longed to be on his. He leaned in, closing his eyes as he inched his lips closer to hers. He could already taste her, already _feel _her... it was only a mere inch, but it felt like miles.

"Malfoy!" Ginny Weasley's very unwelcome voice called out. He sat up, not wanting his reputation to be more messed up than it's supposed to be.

"Weaslette," Draco said curtly. "Granger is here, she's unconscious, and I think you can take it from here?" Ginny nodded. Draco forced a smirk, and then he turned around, starting to walk away, but stopped in his tracks, remembering something. "_Accio Hermione's broom_," he muttered. The broom came zooming to Draco's outstretched hand. Then he turned around. "Here, give this to her. Could you do me a favor? Please don't tell her _anything_." Then he continued to walk.

"Malfoy," Ginny said. "I'll do what you say. Just tell me, why did you do this? I mean, save Hermione."

Draco laughed at this, a tinge of bitterness in it. "Weaslette, despite popular belief, I do have a heart. And I'll leave you with Potter." He nodded toward her back. "Remember what I said, Weasle—Ginny." Then he mounted his broom, and zoomed away.

**!i!**

Blaise Zabini saw everything. From Hermione riding a broom, to Draco zooming away. He just chuckled at the situation.

"Muggle soap opera is pawned by this," he said to himself. "Draco is torturing himself, Hermione is one clueless witch, I'd give her that." He hoisted himself up, and went to his room.

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: Erm... yeah. The thing with Hermione flying was _not_ planned that much. So I'm sorry if it's ugly. I'm honestly gonna freak... I don't know how to do action scenes. BLECCH. Hope you liked it though. Review? :)**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	14. Visits, Stones, Truth and Sesame Street

**Flashback: **

_"Draco is torturing himself, Hermione is one clueless witch, I'd give her that."_

* * *

Hermione sleepily opened an eye. The smell of medicine filled her lungs. _What happened?_ she asked herself. She tried to remember what had happened. A memory of flying popped into her head, along with falling. But other than that, nothing. Her head spun, and she sat up abruptly, earning her shot of pain in her head.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey," a soft voice said. "Could I see her? It'll be fast, I promise, she wouldn't even see me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but she's still unconscious—" _Draco?_ Hermione mused. _Who's _he_ visting? Pansy broke her fingernails again?_

"But that will be even better! _Please_," he pleaded. _Pleaded? That is so unlike Malfoy_, Hermione thought. _Who's he visiting, anyway? Pansy? Maybe she broke another nail_, she mused.

"—either way, I don't see why _you _want to see her. Last time I checked, you hated each other," Madam Pomfrey reasoned, ignoring Draco's pleas.

"But I _saved _her, isn't that enough an excuse?" Draco asked, anger building in his voice.

"I'm _sorry_, Mr. Malfoy," the nurse repeated. "I'm afraid you can't. You can come back tomorrow; she'll still be here by then."

"_Fine_," Draco said curtly. "Tomorrow. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, for your time. But can you do me a favor? Tell her I didn't come." As Draco's retreating footsteps were fading away, Hermione tried to stand up, but her spinning head made her unable to do so. Madam Pomfrey was instantly at her side.

"Ms. Granger," she said. "Not yet, dear. You need to stay here until tomorrow morning. It'll pass, dear, your friends have already told your teachers that you are ill, and that you need to rest."

"I… I'll miss _two days _of lessons; I _can't _**rest **for another day! Please, let me go to class. _Please_."

"I'm afraid, I can't. You need to _rest_. Besides," she added, "I don't want to lose my job." Hermione laughed, feeling a lot better. But that was before her head hurt once more. The nurse handed her a potion and said, "Drink this, it'll make the pain diminish, I suggest you get some sleep. I still need to attend to Ms. Parkinson, she broke another _nail_, she's been complaining for about 30 minutes now." Hermione nodded, giggling and the nurse left her.

After a while, her eyelids felt heavy, and just before she drifted off to slumber, she murmured, "Draco."

**!i!**

_This sucks_, Draco thought as he headed toward the Slytherin boys' dormitory, to his – and Blaise's – room. He could hear Daphne's irritated voice as he clutched the doorknob. He pressed his ear to the door, like Muggles do in the… what do you call it? Tellycushion?

"… you _never_ pick me up after class, you _never_ walk with me in the hallways and now you don't sit with me at meals! And don't forget, I saw you with the Weasley girl…" Blaise's girlfriend ranted.

"Daphne, that's just about _enough_," Blaise yelled. "Ginny is with the Boy Who Lived, I'm with _you_. _You're_ the one who doesn't sit with me at meals anymore, so I thought, why bother? Besides, why are you being so _paranoid_?"

"Ginny, hmm?" Daphne said, spitefully. "Didn't know _you _were on first name terms with _Ginny_, Blaise."

"_Merlin_, Daph. I said a lot and _all_ you can _process _is _Ginny_? What is your problem? No, don't answer that," Blaise yelled. Then he lowered his voice. "Maybe we need a break, Daphne. To sort things out."

"Break? Sort things out?" Daphne roared. "Are you… breaking up with me?"

"No, Daphne, it's not like that… I'm not breaking up with you. It's just…"

"Just so you could _suck face _with Weasley?" Daphne interrupted. Draco could imagine what was happening now, Daphne's hand flying to her mouth, her eyes all wide. He could imagine Blaise's expression, his eyes narrowed to slits, his mouth set in a hard line, looking very like his mother when Blaise disobeys her.

"If that's how you put it, _Greengrass_, I guess this _is _officially _over_," Blaise said, the finality unmistakable in his tone.

"B-but, Blaise! I didn't mean it, really! It just slipped out, I'm sorry!" Daphne said, desperately trying to fix something shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh, you meant it, alright. And for the record, I _did_ love you," Blaise stated. Draco stepped back just as the door opened, and Blaise gently shoved his ex-girlfriend out the door.

"Blaise, you're making a _mistake!_ I'm telling you, I'll get you back for this—" Her threats were cut off as the door slammed in her face. Blaise smiled half-heartedly at his best mate.

"Heard a lot, did you?" Blaise asked. Draco could only nod. "Mother will not be proud, she really liked her."

**!i!**

Colin Creevey grimaced as he was skipping stones at the Black Lake, his camera hung at a tree's branch. "Thought she'd actually notice, such a dimwit…" he muttered as he threw another flat stone. It skipped two times before sinking into the water. Before he had picked up another rock, a hiding Cho Chang said, "Colin."

"Just bugger off, Parvati," Colin said, not turning around. "I do _not_ want anything that you're giving me at the moment. Cho approached him and tapped his shoulder.

"Look, Parvati, _I told you_," he said, whirling around. He saw who it really was, and said, "Oh, sorry. Hi, Cho."

Cho sensed a tinge of bitterness when he said her name. "Hey, Colin. What are you doing?"

"Skipping stones," he muttered, looking away from her to search if Michael Corner was anywhere near. "Want to try?" he asked, picking up a stone and handing it to her.

"Oh, I'd rather watch…" she said, trailing off. "I…"

"_Come on!_" Colin urged, adding a pout for good measure and took Cho's hand.

"Really, Colin, I'd rather—" But Colin, still tugged at Cho's hand like a child.

"Nonsense! It's really fun… er, depending on the person," he said, faltering a bit. He just did this to vent... and he wasn't at all sure if Cho will find it 'fun'.

"So… how do I do this thing?" she asked as Colin put the stone on her palm.

"W-what?" he asked, and realized she was asking about skipping stones. "Oh, just… toss it." She looked at him incredulously, like he was pranking her. She faced the lake and tossed the stone. It fell with a splash. Colin laughed, and Cho mock-glared him.

"Oh, really, Colin? Let's see you do better than _that_," she challenged. Colin smiled pompously. He picked a smooth stone and threw it swiftly, and Cho waved her wand. The stone turned to a pigeon and it flew away before it hit the water.

"_What_?" Colin asked, befuddled. "You cheat."

Cho opened her mouth, making it form a small 'o' as she feigned shock. "Did _not_."

"Did too," Colin replied childishly.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did not," Colin said, smiling.

"Did too…" Cho said, looked at Colin's triumphant smile, then got confused. "Wait… that sounds wrong."

"_Ha_! I win!" he yelled, punching his fist to the air. Cho stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner and said, "You cheat."

They didn't see Dennis Creevey taking a picture of that very funny moment. Chuckling as he walked away, he said, "Colin better thank me for this."

**!i!**

"Harry, tell me what's wrong, _please_," Ginny pleaded to Harry's back. "You can tell me anything."

"Doesn't mean I could, I would," Harry mumbled, facing her, but as soon as he looked at those deep brown eyes, he got lost. "Fine, then. What is up with you and Zabini?"

"Me and Zabini? You mean, Blaise Zabini?" she asked. "_Nothing _is up with me and him, Harry. I swear."

"B-but the way you talked to him… in the hallway… I thought, you know, maybe… maybe you liked him more than me," Harry stammered. Ginny shook her head, her auburn hair swinging left and right. She reached for Harry's cheek.

"I don't even _like _Blaise, Harry," she said, kissing his cheeks, slowly edging toward the corners of his lips. Harry, unable to take it anymore, crashed his lips on hers with a groan. "That better be true, Gin," he said against her lips. "'Cause I can't bear not being with you."

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: Did this take too long? I'm sorry, if this chapter is lame, yadda, yadda, yadda–**

**Hermione: HELP!**

**Me: Whaaa–?**

**Hermione: I'm deaf! DEAF, I TELL YOU!**

**Me: Whaaa–?**

**Hermione: Draco was singing in the shower! SINGING! IN THE SHOWER!**

**Ginny: I think we all got that. What did he sing?**

**Hermione: He was singing... singing... singing...**

**Blaise: Any time now, Hermione.**

**Hermione: HE WAS SINGING RUBBER DUCKY!**

**Blaise: Rubber what?**

**Hermione: The song in Sesame Street! The stupid bath song! It goes like...**

**Me: OK, YOU PEOPLE! Let's just save that for another time...**

**Dumbledore: *walks in singing C is for Cookie***

**C is for cookie that's good enough for me...  
****C is for cookie that's good enough for me...****************************C is for cookie that's good enough for me...  
****************************************Oh, cookie cookie cookie starts with C!**

**All: AAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	15. Lips like Liquorice, Tongue like Candy

**Flashback: **

_"Last time I checked, you hated each other."_

_"If that's how you put it, _Greengrass_, I guess this _is _officially _over_.__" _

_"You cheat."_

_"Me and Zabini? You mean, Blaise Zabini?"  
_

* * *

Draco had barely slept the previous night, his head was filled with thoughts of Hermione Granger and the break-up he'd witnessed. He was afraid, there was no other way to put it. He was afraid that he'd be trapped by a girl, as if their relationship was a cage.

_I don't want a whiney girl_, Draco complained in his head.

_You don't need one, you're whiney enough as it is_, said a taunting voice from before. _And do you honestly believe that Hermione is _whiney_?_

Draco shut the voice out. He didn't need another person telling him what to think. He had his father, his aunt, and his peers to do that. He glanced at Blaise Zabini, who was still fast asleep, then at his watch, which read 3:15 AM. He wondered how his best friend could sleep soundly after the break-up, then he dismissed the topic, thinking that it was too early to mull over stupid things like that.

He walked quietly to the bathroom and contemplated whether he would use the tub or the shower. He locked the door behind him. _Definitely shower_, he decided, remembering he was to visit a certain someone in the Hospital Wing. _But a nice warm bath is good sometimes… I'll take that bath... no, I'll take the shower…_

"_Draco Malfoy_, you better hurry up! I need to go!" Blaise said while slamming his fists on the door.

"Goddamnit, Zabini!" Draco yelled as he wrapped a towel around his waist, then opening the door. "You're supposed to be asleep! Not banging on the bathroom door!" Blaise ran inside, slamming the door as he did.

"Well, _your Majesty_, you shouldn't be awake till _eight_, the last time I remember waking you." Draco could almost _hear_ the small smile on his friend's face. After a few moments, Blaise opened the door. "Unless you're going to do homework early, or you're visiting someone. I daresay the latter is more likely. Who is it?"

Draco just moved past him, his chin up, determined not to face him. He yanked the door open and went inside, saying, "Well, I wouldn't tell you now, will I? That's gonna be my dirty little secret."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

**!i!**

Hermione groaned, forcing herself to stand up. "Missed a _million_ classes," she mumbled. "Won't be able to catch up… easy to cope my foot." She tried standing up, using one side of the bed to help her up.

"Ms. Granger, I didn't expect you to be this early," Madam Pomfrey said, not looking the least bit surprised. "Last potion you'll be taking, it'll make you stay alert the rest of the day." The nurse handed her a sparking blue liquid, and Hermione took it right away. Confirming what the nurse said, her head cleared and her senses worked better.

"Thanks," she murmured, leaving the Hospital Wing. "Ginny better spill later, I haven't got the slightest idea why I'm still alive."

**!i!**

After Draco had finished cleansing himself, he walked to the Hospital Wing, his Head Boy badge on for extra caution. He smirked at the thought of seeing the girl he saved asleep and safe _because of him_.

"Granger better thank me for that. Getting down on her knees worshipping me isn't a bad idea… Or maybe doing all of my homework!" he said in a tone that nearly matches happiness.

_Or maybe you could get her to actually _kiss _you_, a voice in his head suggested.

_What the hell are you and _why_ do you keep popping in my head? Dammit, I have a _schedule_! _Draco hissed mentally. _But making her date me isn't such a bad idea_, he added as an afterthought.

_I'm the better side of you! The one who actually _knows_ what _you_ want and actually _knows_ how to get them_, the voice crowed.

_Well, 'better side of me', I daresay you are mistaken… I'm _the_ Draco Malfoy, _the one and only_! Besides, how would _you _know what _I want_? You're a sodding replica_, Draco said, dismissively.

_I know _everything _about you. I know that _you've _only 'hated' the dear Gryffindor Princess 'cause she bested you at _everything_, and still does. I know that you hardly care for your father, after everything he put you and your mother through. I know that you've loved your mother more than _anything_, unless you call what you have for Ms. Granger 'love'. I know that you 'hate' Harry Potter because he's bested you in Quidditch, the only field where _you're **better**_ than Hermione. I know that you only 'hate' Ronald Weasley because he's got your girl—_

_SHUT UP!_ Draco roared in his head. _Shut up! You don't know me! You pretend to—_

_—the same way you pretend that you don't give two shits about Hermione, but in reality… _the voice taunted. _You give more than just two shits about her. You can't get her off your mind; you just shove her into one corner, which just makes her come to haunt you more. You tease her; mock her, trying your damn best to deny what you feel about her. You know what _the one and only Draco Malfoy_, you are a—!_

In frustration, Draco moaned out loud. He quickened his pace to the Hospital Wing, trying to tune out the mocking voice inside his head, which claims, and does know all about him.

"Madam Pomfrey, is she here?" Draco said, trying to keep his crumbling composure intact.

"I'm afraid she just left, Mr Malfoy," the nurse's too-sympathetic voice said. "She left about 20 minutes ago, not saying where she was going. Draco nodded curtly and went off.

_I told you so, I told you so… _the voice mocked.

**!i!**

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he sat up from his bed. Did they…? He looked at himself, he had no shirt on, but his pants were still on him. Ginny was still fully dressed.

"Hey, Chosen One," Ginny said, smiling. "Sleep well?"

"Absolutely," Harry said, smiling as he pulled her to him. Ginny looked up, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously at Harry. "What do you have in mind? Seeing as it is…" he checked his watch, "5:30?"

"I think you know…" she said, kissing Harry's jaw. "Like maybe, a good morning kiss?"

"I don't know, Ms. Weasley, it seems too early to be morning, lets save it so that we can have more of that later, wouldn't that be—" Harry was cut in mid-sentence as Ginny hungrily crashed her lips on his.

_'Cause it's too late  
__To close your mouth  
__So shut up and kiss me_

**!i!**

Hermione walked to the Head's dorm, expecting the worst. The portrait asked her for the password. "Password?" Hermione asked. "McGonagall didn't give me a password! Please let me in, there's no other Hermione Granger anywhere in this school!"

"You have got to tell me one of your deepest darkest secrets that you have not told anyone ever before, by the way, I know if it's genuine or not, so-called 'Ms. Granger'. I won't do nothing until you tell me one."

Hermione thought of something – anything – that would make her go in. Deepest and _darkest_? She had plenty. So many that she could hardly keep count.

"I… I… I…" She took a deep breath, ready to tell the portrait one of the minor ones.

"Don't," a voice behind her said. It was unmistakable. Draco Malfoy. "_Dramione_," he said to the portrait, making in curse under its breath and swing open. "Stupid, don't you recognize Peeves' line? 'I won't do _nothing_ until you…' Stupid, you would've told him something private," Draco sneered. "Not that I don't like your secrets to be spilled," he added quickly, but smoothly, like the cunning, sly Slytherin he was.

Hermione didn't catch him slip up; she was too busy thinking about the password. "Dramione? Where'd that come from?"

"Are you really _that _clueless, Grang—er, Hermione?" Draco taunted. "Brightest Witch of the Age my ass."

"Enlighten me, then," Hermione said, "Mr. High-and-Mighty."

"Oh, you better believe it," Draco said, wiggling his fingers at her. "It's Draco and Hermione put together. 'Course it can't be Heraco or Haco or something stupid like that. It sounds so idiotic with your name first."

To his great surprise, Hermione didn't retort, instead she glared right at him, her chocolate-brown eyes piercing him, and said, "Gimme my homework, Mal—Draco."

Draco tried so hard to smirk; it came out like a silly, lopsided smile, and said, "Why would I do that?"

Hermione walked up to him and leaned in again, like when she said she'd wipe his smirk right off, whispering, "I'll have to take it by force." She was so close that her lips brushed his earlobe, making him involuntarily shiver. She was pulling away again.

_Oh no, you don't_, Draco thought, and then pinned her to the ground, his arms on either side of her body, pinning down Hermione's arms as well, making her unable to escape. His eyes hungrily scanned her face, memorizing it. Her deep brown eyes had this sparkle in it, and the mocking voice—that wasn't so mocking anymore—cheered him on.

Hermione tried to breathe normally, her head was swirling again. Draco Malfoy's scent intoxicated her. Her hormones were threatening to overwhelm her and her heart was screaming, "KISS HIM! YOU WANT THIS! JUST DO IT!" But her logic screamed against it, once again. But when her eyes locked with his, she lost every bit of self control she had, and the next second his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss.

_You're kiss is like whiskey,  
__It gets me drunk.  
____And I wake up in the morning,  
____With the taste of your tongue._

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: HEEEEY! So I guess that's cool. Songs are: Dirty Little Seret - All-American Rejects, Shut up & Kiss Me - Orianthi and First Kiss - 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha**

**Draco: I'm bored.**

**Sirius: Bad luck, Prongs. Er, _you're _not Prongs!**

**Draco: Good to see you caught up. What the hell is Prongs?**

**Sirius: Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?**

**Draco: I want to go to Dublin! Don't change the subject... er...**

**Sirius: Padfoot.**

**Draco: *raises eyebrow* Right, Padfoot.**

**Sirius: Yep, that's me. *points to self* Padfoot. *looks at Draco* HEEEY! MOONY! Wassup?**

**Draco: You're not serious.**

**Sirius: Actually I am.**

**Draco: MOMMY THERE'S A CREEPY GUY STALKING MEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the songs. If I did, I'd have a waaaay cooler laptop and I'll have a cooler house. And a pool. Yeaah.

**P.S.: Did anyone notice that Draco still said Hermione's last name? Grang—er. OK. Reviews are love!**

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	16. Logic which leads to Confusion and Hurt

**Flashback: **

_"Who is it?"_

_"Brightest Witch of the Age my ass__.__" _

_"Why would I do that?"_

* * *

Hermione Granger was confused when Draco Malfoy's lips were on hers. She was confused before that, when Draco had tackled her to the ground, giving her no chance to escape. She, also, was confused when his eyes scanned her face, like a photocopy machine back in the Muggle world, and also when his eyes locked on hers as if questioning her. She had to admit she was afraid when she realized that his eyes had darkened, making it a shade similar to black. She was afraid to kiss him back, afraid that if ever one of her friends, say Harry or Ron, will find out, it will seal her fate for sure. She was afraid that _she_ **may** be the one Draco wanted to visit, not Pansy Parkinson, and if this kiss was any indication… She didn't want to think about it. She wasn't as Gryffindor as she is thought to be, she has her logic, her logic which made her afraid, which made her confused and which made her push Draco away.

She was caught off-guard at Draco's resigned expression. He said nothing, he knew he went one too far. He _knew_ this was going to happen, he _knew _that after everything he's done to her, she couldn't… she _wouldn't_ be _that_ forgiving. He _knew_, and what did he do? Kiss her? No, not just that. He _hoped _she would forgive and forget; that they could just kiss and make up. Which made no sense, because they had nothing to fix, there was no foundation of their relationship, if there ever was one.

"Draco," she said, after what felt like an eternity of silence. "I… what… I don't… I don't understand." How she hated it when she didn't understand something. She didn't like the feeling. It wasn't very fulfilling. It wasn't right. _It wasn't fair_.

Draco laughed bitterly. "It was just that, wasn't it? What happened was _just that_, wasn't it, Hermione?" He spat out her name as if it were something bitter on his tongue. "What happened was just another concept you _just had _to understand. Guess what, Granger," a book went flying toward his head when he uttered her last name, and he ducked just in time, "I think this is what your big brain can't fathom: not everything could be understood, not everything is explainable. Especially when it comes to… to…" He can't bring himself to say it. Surely it wasn't _that_.

"When it comes to what, Draco?" she questioned, then threw her arms up. "You know what? Nevermind. Give me my damned homework, and let me leave you to finish your sentence all by yourself, maybe kissing me made me give you mud—"

"Don't say that word," Draco said quietly.

"—blood germs that messed up your brain cells. What is that now? _The _Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, telling me not to use the term he'd had a habit of throwing at me whenever he saw fit? The term that he'd mercilessly used to address me, along with all my fellow muggle-borns? I thought I'd never live to see the day," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Draco didn't want to fight, he didn't have enough energy. It seemed to diminish when he'd tried to say _The Word_. He stood up, grabbed his bag, and rummaged through it, found what he was looking for and shoved it to her arms.

"_There_," Draco spat. "Your homework. Hope you're happy, Granger. Now go and leave me alone, like you said you would. Go on," he said. "Lob another insult, tell me I'm getting soft, or say you hate me. Tell me I'm an arrogant, pompous, inconsiderate bastard! Tell me you'd rather snog the Giant Squid! Just promise me you'll leave me alone for now."

Hermione's mouth was hanging open in shock. She didn't expect him to explode. She couldn't even _believe_ she'd said that to Draco. She looked into his intense silver eyes, and looked away. She stood up and left, knowing saying another word wouldn't be very wise.

She slammed the door of her room shut, sat on a chair and started on her homework in Potions, which was a 15-inch essay about the properties and uses of mermaid scales in a mildly complicated potion.

_The properties and uses of mermaid scales in… _she began writing, completing exactly 3 inches of her parchment when she realized she couldn't concentrate. The feel of his lips on hers never seemed to leave her mind. Then she realized she was too wrapped up thinking about what Ron, what whoever, would say if they knew that they had been kissing on the carpet of the Heads' Common Room rather than enjoying the said kiss, knowing that it could be one of the last times she'd ever get to do it. She sighed after 5 crumpled pieces of parchment and bolted towards Draco's room, determined to apologize. _So I could finish my homework_, she convinced herself. _And nothing else._

Draco made sure that Hermione had already slammed the door to her room shut before he made his way to his own. He went in and kicked the door shut with foot. He removed his shoes and jumped up and down his bed, seeing how high he could go before falling back into his bed. He tried to muster all his irritation at Hermione in the coming jump, expecting it to be high. It was high, alright. He hit his head on the ceiling and he heard a giggle behind him. His face went hot as he saw…

"Granger?"

**!i!**

"Harry, I'm going down the Quidditch pitch, wanna come with?" Ginny Weasley asked her green-eyed boyfriend.

"Sorry, Gin, can't. Still got this big load of homework, Ron's expecting me to help him," Harry said, smiling sadly.

"Oh," Ginny said, her smile faltering a bit. "I'll just stay with you; I know my brother won't mind."

"Ginny, love, I don't want to pressure you into having to spend every single moment with me. You go hang out with your friends. I don't think you'll be thrilled to be talking about _mermaid scales_, and all those boring stuff. Besides," he added. "I don't think I'll be able to _concentrate_…" Ginny sighed and stared into his green eyes before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Have fun, Ginny. I love you!" And with that last sentence, her heart leaped. Imagine having Harry Potter declare his love for you…

She dashed off to the Quidditch pitch, still smiling, giddy as a schoolgirl.

Harry walked to Ron, who was holding a picture in his hand.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, eyes still glued to the picture. "Look at this… Do you think that's Hermione?" Ron's brow was furrowed; he didn't think Hermione would… do _that_ with the bouncing ferret.

Harry squinted at the picture, trying to see it better. Draco Malfoy was unmistakable, and the girl was a bit blurred. "Can't be," Harry mumbled.

**!i!**

_This isn't cool_, Blaise Zabini thought, not only referring to the heat of the afternoon, but also because of the absence of their Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy, which means all the work is left on him.

A few murmurs of 'Where's the Captain,' echoed in his head, which made him clutch his broom tightly, determined to have a better-than-usual practice, even if the most important part of the team isn't there.

"Hey," Blaise said, making his deep voice louder than usual. It wasn't enough, though.

_I need to do this_, Blaise thought. _Sorry to your ears._ He pointed his wand to his throat, and muttered, "_Sonorus_." He cleared his throat and said, "Shut up," in a slightly authoritative voice. His voice was magnified 10 times, and carried throughout the pitch.

His teammates, being no more than two meters away from him, cringed. It was mean, Blaise knew, but at least he got their full attention now. "Quietus," he murmured, and his voice returned to normal. "I know Draco isn't here, he's in the Head dormitories, fixing… whatever he needs to fix there. The match against Gryffindor is about a month away, and I know that Draco expects you to be in proper shape for said match."

"How would you know," the very rude voice of their Keeper said.

"I happen to be best mates with the Captain, Baddock," Blaise said coolly. Malcom Baddock flushed a dull red and looked at the ground. "Anyone who still wants to question me?" he asked loudly. No one spoke. Then his face broke into a smile. "OK, 50 pushups, each!"

Ginny smiled at the sight in front of her. Who knew you had to do 50 pushups and 100 sit-ups before getting into the air? The Slytherin's practice was very intense. The Beaters had to do this non-stop hitting of the Bludger back and forth, Chasers had to pass the Quaffle from far ends of the Pitch and the Keeper had to block _every single shot_. By the time they were done, the Beaters looked beat; the Chasers seemed like they were chased by a dragon, the Keeper's—along with everyone else in the team—hair was unkempt.

"Hit the showers, all of you!" Blaise yelled before closing his eyes, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Sweaty, aren't you, Mama's Boy?" a voice asked from behind him. No one ever called him that except for…

"Yo, Red. 'Course I'm sweaty, it's _Quidditch_, after all," Blaise said, grinning as he turned to her.

"Nice practice, by the way," Ginny said. "Is that _always_ how you Slytherins do it?"

"Yeah, we like to overdo things sometimes," Blaise replied, smiling at Ginny's expression.

"Awww… and I thought Slytherins always relax, and well, blend into the wall?" Ginny teased.

"Hey, I do _not_ blend into the wall," Blaise said, offended. "I just… don't want trouble. How's your boyfriend, by the way?"

"Studying. Reckon he and my brother can't do whatever it is without Hermione," she said. "How's yours?" She was referring to the older Greengrass. "Haven't seen you with her anymore? Big fight?" Blaise's smile disappeared, and an uneasy silence took place.

"Actually," Blaise said at last. "We broke up. Turns out we weren't as… _compatible_ as before."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, automatically. She raised her hand to pat his back, but put it down quickly, knowing that will make things more awkward.

Blaise didn't miss that though. "I think you shouldn't be seen hanging with me, your friends might freak because you're '_fraternizing with the enemy_'," Blaise said, doing quotation marks in the air.

"I don't think you're an enemy," she said quietly. "And I also think that you should take a shower, Blaise. You smell," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll be sitting on the bleachers, if you… wanna talk about it." She ran off, her auburn hair bouncing.

Blaise ran a hand through his dark hair while he walked towards the showers, thinking, 'What the hell was that?'

**!i!**

Colin Creevey was in the library, studying for Herbology. He placed his _Guide to Healing Plants _aside.

_Why do they need to make the name _impossible _to utter? _he thought, picking up another book. His essay was half-done. _Why can't they name I like… Red or Blue?_

"Because, that would be just stupid," a soft voice said behind him. Cho Chang's figure emerged from the shadows. "How's it going, Colin?"

"Er, f-fine, I guess," Colin mumbled. "Herbology essay. What brought you here?"

Cho smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and he realized that her brown eyes looked… well, sad.

"Um, I was just… thinking," Cho replied, her voice hardly heard. Colin didn't need to think twice. Cedric Diggory. Apparently, she has a time when she… mopes around a bit. _Guess she really loved him_, Colin thought, not at all bitterly.

"Want help?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," he said. "But I'm already half-finished, maybe you could just take out the mistakes… if – if that's cool with you."

A few minutes later, the essay looked… better. Cho did, too. She didn't look as sad as she was before she helped him.

_Maybe homework makes her happy?_ Colin thought.

"You know, Colin, you… you're really cool," she said after a while. "I… I think any girl who'll be with you'll be very lucky." She kissed his cheek and left, waving.

_I think you're really cool…_

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: HEEEEY! I am so, so, sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I was grounded and the internet won't work and I had this stupid writers' block! IHML. Review, though? Chapter after this will be out tomorrow, still need to be re-read and edited.**

******Disclaimer: **I do not own the HP series, if I had, my internet will be WHOA, and my room would be big. And my whole house'll be air-conditioned. ;)

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	17. This is Terribly Awkward

**Flashback: **

_"Granger?"_

_"Look at this… Do you think that's Hermione?"_

_"I don't think you're an enemy."  
_

_"I think any girl who'll be with you'll be very lucky."  
_

* * *

_This is… terribly awkward_, Hermione thought. Aloud, unfortunately. She'd just witnessed Draco jumping up and down his bed, hitting his head on the ceiling, blushing and him getting hit on the head once more, with his Ancient Runes book.

"W-what are _you_ doing _here_?" Draco asked, trying and failing to sneer. He was humiliated, _and_ hit on the head twice.

_This is _abuse, he thought. _Being with _Granger_ is abuse!_

"I… I was about to… er, ask you about the Potions assignment?" she replied, making it sound more of a question than an answer.

"Ha, ha… Very funny, Granger," he said sarcastically. "Tell me the truth."

The color in his cheeks slowly, but not entirely, drained, they were still a light shade of pink.

"Demanding, aren't we?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I came to apologize and offer a truce… since we have to work together, and all."

_And you forgot the part where you want him to snog you again_, a naughty voice reminded her.

"No!" Hermione cried. The Slytherin raised his eyebrow.

"Come again?" Hermione twiddled her thumbs.

"Er… I… wait, who are we talking about?" she said, trying to make him forget what she said. Draco isn't the type to forget, unfortunately.

"You screamed 'no' ridiculously loud," he stated. "Are you infected with Potter's stupid habit of screaming to disrupt the peace?"

"N-no, I mean… Can we just get on with the truce, so I can get out of here and you… can go back to jumping up and down your bed?"

"Fine," he huffed. The Gryffindor held out her hand. "And what am I going to do with _that_?"

"Shake it," she said. "To make it official, of course." Draco reluctantly held her hand, and as soon as he did, he found that he couldn't let go. Well, neither can she.

"Um, Draco… You can let go now," Hermione said.

"_Me_? Isn't it you?" Draco sneered. "Ha, I _knew_ you couldn't get enough of me, Gra—Hermione."

"You wish," she shot back, she examined their hands. "Sticking Charm. It lasts for… 12 hours. God knows how I'll survive but how about my _homework_?" she asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Your homework? How about _my status_?" Draco moped.

"Nobody cares about your status, Draco," Hermione scoffed.

"No one cares if you fail your classes either," the blonde retorted. The Gryffindor ignored him.

_Maybe he'll go away if I do_, she told herself. After about 15 minutes in silence, Draco said, "I'm bored."

"No one cares about that too," she told him.

"I'm going to jump on my bed," he declared.

"Go on…" she said uninterestedly, then she realized she had to jump if he did. "No, wait, Draco… DON'T!"

"You said I could," he teased, hopping onto his bed, bringing her with him. "Being with you may not be so bad after all."

"Ow!" she yelled as Draco did his first jump.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you need to jump with me," Draco goaded. "Come on, it's fun." He held out his free hand, to help her up.

She looked up, meeting his eyes. He was smiling; his usually 'combed-to-perfection' hair was tousled reaching his silver eyes which were light and laughing. He looked better than ever, and she, forgetting that they were supposed to be sworn enemies, took his hand.

"Count of three, we jump," he said, still smiling. "One… two… _three!_"

They looked like kids again, not 17 year-old magical folk. Kids who didn't have a care in the world, and whose work was to have fun. But that couldn't last, well, not forever.

They jumped so high that, like what happened to the blonde, their heads hit the ceiling, and they fell over each other. In fact, the same position they were in the Common Room.

Draco thought Hermione can't take his breath away, because he was _already_ out of breath, but she did, as soon as he saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

Hermione thought Draco couldn't sweep her off her feet, but where was she now?

They both thought they knew what they wanted, but what is this?

"Hermione," Draco said, it sounded as if he was _pleading_, pleading that she would just give in, let whatever should happen, happen, but being the intellectual one, she couldn't allow it.

"Dra-Draco… I – I need to… We need to… stop," she said, unsure of what she was saying. She _needed_ to stop, but did she _want_ to?

_No!_ the voice said in her head, the voice of her heart. _What are you doing? Don't do _this_!_

But it was already done, Draco moved away, but only after she saw hurt flash in his eyes.

"I – I guess we need to plan that Ball, huh?" Draco said, his face was that indifferent mask again, his voice back to being cold, but his eyes, those silver orbs, showed the truth. He was biting his tongue, trying not to lash out harsh words he knew he'll regret.

"I guess so," she replied, trying not to look at him.

**!i!**

"Hey, Vain Italian!" Ginny waved. "Over here." Blaise looked up and laughed. He rushed up the stairs. "Does this mean you want to talk about it?"

"What?" Blaise asked, then it hit him. "Oh. Sure, it's not like I keep it a secret. She became too… interfering," he said shortly.

"I don't get it," the redhead said.

"She was always paranoid, thinking that I'd leave her… the day before, when she saw me talking to you in the hallways, she took it as a bad sign." He paused. "Not that it was, though. She said I… I'm not being… to put it lightly, she thinks I'm not acting like the boyfriend she wants me to be." Then he let out a big sigh and ran a hand through his hair once again, in a gesture not unlike Harry's. "But how the hell would I know what she likes if – if she won't tell me?" He sighed again, letting out his frustration. Then he gave Ginny a lopsided smile. "I'm sorry… I got… carried away. So now, I'm starting to think that – that I'm never going to be good enough." He didn't know why he was opening up to her, but he couldn't quite stop the words from coming out. The way she looks up at him, her brown eyes full of understanding, makes him sure that his secret's safe with her.

"You know what, Blaise? I think you're a great person, and all the House prejudice makes others… blind to what we truly are. She's not good enough for you. Not the other way around." She flashed him a smile.

"It's getting late… I bet Potter will be looking for you," he said, not having anything better to say. He held out his hand for her to shake, saying, "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny stared at his hand and laughed heartily. Blaise raised his eyebrow. "What's so _funny_?"

"We can do better than that, can't we?" She hugged the dark-haired Slytherin, who was taken aback. He wasn't really accustomed to hugging anyone. But he shrugged inwardly and thought, '_It's just a hug, nothing personal._' But he can't be sure.

**!i!**

"Hey, Luna," Colin called out. Luna turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Colin. Something you want to tell me?" she asked, then looked Colin over. "You have a lot of… wakspurts floating above your head, is something wrong?"

"Er, no… I was just wondering… if you want to go to the Ball with me. Um, that's not a question… D'you… d'you want to go to the Ball with me?" He finished, flashing a nervous smile.

"Oh… sure, Colin. That'd be fun," she said in her usual dreamy voice. "See you around; I still have to finish my Herbology essay." Then she skipped off, singing to herself.

"Phew," Colin mumbled. "That was easier than I thought."

"Hey, Colin!" Neville's voice called out. "Guess what?"

"What?" Colin asked.

"I asked Terry to go to the ball with me!" Neville exclaimed, his smile so big, it looked like it hurt.

"Really, Neville, that's great!" Colin said, though not quite as excited as he should be.

"How 'bout you? Asked someone out already?" the older Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah, I asked Luna," Colin said, forcing a smile.

"Great, great," Neville said, but he was still thinking about his success. "Well, I'll see ya 'round."

"Yeah…" he said, but his friend already dashed off. He sighed. _At least Neville's with someone he really likes._

**!i!**

"Harry, I reckon I'll die if I try to do homework without Hermione again," Ron said, his head throbbing.

"C'mon, mate, it's not _that bad_," Harry said. Ron glared at him, and he amended what he said. "Fine, it's that bad, but… we lived didn't we?"

"Barely," the redhead groaned. "I think I'll get a 'T' in my Potions essay and a 'D' in everything else. Let's go have a few rounds in the pitch, to get my head off this nightmare." Harry shrugged and agreed, checking his watch.

"We still got 2 hours till extra Potions," Harry stated. Ron's face fell.

"I forgot _that_," Ron said, slightly disappointed.

The two took their brooms, and ran to the pitch. "Blimey," Ron mumbled as they reached their destination. Harry brushed the hair off his eyes and his jaw dropped. It was _his girlfriend_ and the _Slytherin_ hugging! He advanced toward them, trying to be as quiet as possible and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

Ginny removed her arms from Blaise and turned around, surprised to see…

"Harry?"

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: Here's the chapter I promised... The characters are taking a coffee break, reckon they'll be at it for a while.**

******Disclaimer: **I do not own the HP series, if I had, my internet will be WHOA, and my room would be big. And my whole house'll be air-conditioned. ;)

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	18. Lefties, Pensives, Potions and Oaths

**Flashback: **

_"We need to... stop."_

_'It's just a hug... nothing personal.'_

_"Harry?"_

* * *

"No," Draco Malfoy huffed. "I _refuse _that the decorations will be in Gryffindor colors. Green and silver, Grang—Hermione. _Green and silver_." His tone suggested that he _will_ have his way, or there will be consequences.

"I didn't say it'll _only_ be Gryffindor colors, Malf—Draco. I said that it'll be a mixture of all the House colors. Not just Gryffindor, not just Slytherin, but _all of them_," Hermione reminded him, trying to keep from hitting Draco in the head, just for the fun of it.

"_That's _even more stupid. It'll hurt my eyes," Draco said haughtily.

"It's not all for you, Draco," she said coolly. "Can't you write faster?"

"No, sorry, I can't. It's not as if _you're_ helping me," Draco said, making sure he wrote as slowly as possible, to irritate the Gryffindor.

"Oh, so you need help _writing_ now do you, Draco? Maybe you can ask your _father_ to hire you a secretary because maybe your perfect little hands will hurt."

"And who told you that _you _can use _me _as _your_ secretary?" Draco sneer.

"You're the one writing because _you _are _left-handed_ and your left hand is free," Hermione told him.

"Write with your left hand, then!" Draco said in a slightly mad tone.

"I _can't _do that, because you won't understand it," she said. "Or anyone else who will," she added quickly.

"I'm going mad!" he exclaimed, raising up his hands, then seeing that he's lifted Hermione's right hand, too. "See! I was about to tell McGonagall that living with you'll be a _bad_ idea! But did she listen? _Nooooo_…"

"You sound like a girl who realized her credit card is empty," Hermione stated, chuckling slightly. Draco, upon hearing 'credit card', became slightly saner. "Credit card? _Muggles_ have _credit cards_?" Hermione sighed and looked at Draco, who looked absolutely childlike with his eyes all wide.

"Just write, Draco," Hemione said in an exasperated tone.

"_No! _I _quit_!" Draco yelled. "I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's aren't _secretaries_! This is _abuse_!" Hermione looked incredulous, then offended.

"Being with _you_ is abuse, Draco, with your princess-y attitude," she retorted.

"Funny, isn't it, _Hermione_? That's _exactly_ what I was thinking a while back," Draco sneered. "I told you, Malfoy's aren't secretaries."

Hermione made a face. "I'm afraid this one is. _Write_," she commanded. Draco glowered at her, but still obliged.

After a while, the sound of Draco's quill moving across the parchment diminished.

_Maybe he's thinking up ideas_, Hermione thought. She was tired and it was dark. She put her book down, plopped her arms on the desk and closed her eyes. _I'm just resting my eyes_, she assured no one in particular.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at the sight before her eyes. The two sworn enemies, looking quite adorable, were fast-asleep. The charm had worn off already, but their fingers were intertwined under the table.

**!i!**

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, his voice hard, yet his eyes, those emerald orbs, aking her to explain. "Zabini," he said tersely accompanied by a curt nod.

"Potter," Blaise said, after clearing his throat.

"Can I have Ginny for a while?" Harry asked. Blaise resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows.

"Sure, she's yours anyway," Blaise said quietly. He knew when to leave a party anyway. "See you around, Red." He jammed his hands to his pockets and left.

"So, Ginny…" Harry began, his throat dry.

"I know what you're asking Harry, and the answer is _no_. No, Blaise is not coming between us. And _yes_, we hugged, but it was friendly. Nothing else."

"Why?" he said, his voice hoarse.

"He told me about his breakup," Ginny said shortly, she didn't want to tell Harry _everything_, besides it wasn't Harry's business, unless Blaise says so.

"Oh," Harry said, relaxing a bit. "Ron and I are gonna have a quick fly, wanna join?"

"Don't have a broom," Ginny said and Harry grinned.

"But isn't that the whole point?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in a way that Dumbledore would've been proud of. He would have a little chat with the dark-haired boy later.

**!i!**

Blaise walked over to his room (of course it's also Draco's but he's staying at the Head's dorm) and groaned as he sat before his desk. He still had 1 hour and 3o minutes to do whatever he wants before he gets to see Snape.

"What to do… What to do…" he said idly, strumming his fingers on the table. He went to his bed and took out his trunk, rummaging through it for a small box. "C'mon, I know it's here… somewhere," he murmured. "Aha, there you are." He gingerly opened it, and smiled. It was there, shrinked. A Pensieve very similar to Ablus Dumbledore's. He took it out of its container and tapped it, muttering '_engorgio_' as he did.

The memory that was in it was of his first day at Hogwarts. With his mother. He leaned in.

_"So, remember, Blaise, to find the right people," his mother instructed. "I know you are a wonderful judge of character. And, honey, _loosen up._ No girl will like you if you're tense _all the time_. Be well behaved, young man. I do not want to get a letter because you've messed up the first week."_

_Blaise looked up at his mother and smiled anxiously. "What if I'm not in Slytherin, mum? Will you get mad?"_

_"Mad? Just because you didn't get into the same House as I?" His mother looked slightly offended. She bent down and ruffled Blaise's dark hair. "Of course _not_, sweetie. I love you, no matter what House you're going to be in. You're father would've been proud. _Very_ proud of you."_

_The train signaled that it was going to leave soon._

_"…Mum, can't I go? I want to go too!" a little auburn haired girl whined not en feet away._

_"No, not until you're eleven, Ginny," a plump woman said in a slightly annoyed tone._

_"But they say _Harry Potter_ is on the train right now, I don't want to miss him, Mum, please?"_

_"Blaise, honey, look here," his mother instructed. "Don't forget to write to me every week, OK?" Tears were starting to well up in the beautiful woman's eyes._

_"No, mum, don't cry… not here, _please_. I promise I'll write to you two times a week, if I can manage!" Blaise said, desperately trying to keep his mother from crying. "I'm going now, mum," he said, awkwardly patting his mother on the back. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, OK?"_

_As the young Blaise got into the train, he flashed a smile to his mother and caught a glimpse of red hair. Ginny._

As Blaise was thrown back to the real world, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He missed his mother a lot, though he could hide it very well. In her last letter, she told him that she felt a bit ill, and he was instantly worried. It's been 2 weeks since she last wrote, and the dark haired Slytherin could think of a lot of things that can happen in two weeks.

He checked his watch, it was quarter to eight. He combed his hair, straightened his tie and walked to Snape's classroom. He was the first one there. Soon after he sat down, Harry, Ron and Neville went in.

Snape frowned, irritated at the fact that he can't dock points because not one of them were late. "So, seeing as you four weren't able to make the Draught of Sleep, I'm _pairing_ you in order for the job to be easier. Blaise, you're with Potter. Weasley with Longbottom. Instructions are on the board, ingredients on the table. You may begin."

"Fancy seeing a Slytherin here," Harry mumbled quietly as he squeezed the juice out of a bean with a silver knife, but loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"Yeah, I've told myself that," Blaise murmured. He tensed as Harry glared at him; his piercing green eyes bore holes into his body.

"Had fun with my girlfriend, have you?" the Gryffindor sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I did have fun. Ginny's quite a good companion," Blaise said truthfully. Harry just got angrier when Blaise said her name.

"I'll give you some advice, Zabini. Stay away from her or you'll regret that you were ever born." Blaise was nonplussed at his threat but he just raised his eyebrow.

"That means you won't kill me right?" Blaise asked.

"No, I won't. I'll just make your life a living hell," the green-eyed man replied curtly.

"Sounds like a plan, Potter. Let's see you carry that out," Blaise said in a joking manner. When the potion simmered a nice shade of light blue, as the instructions said, Snape passed through them, sneering at Harry.

"Very impressive," he said, though he didn't sound impressed at all. "You may go."

Blaise picked up his belongings, ready to bolt for the Common Room if the Boy Who Triumphed Using a Disarming Spell tried to…

"There, you don't want to leave that fast, Zabini."

…corner him.

"Honestly, Potter, I don't want to fight you," Blaise said, hoping his voice sounded sincere. "And I'm _not_ trying to steal your girlfriend."

"Swear it, Zabini. Swear you won't try to get Ginny for yourself. Make the Oath to Agrippa."

The Oath to Agrippa wasn't as bad as the Unbreakable Vow, but for a vain – though he wouldn't admit it – person like him, warts all over his face weren't exactly acceptable. But he wouldn't say _that_ either.

He rolled his eyes in a 'I really don't have time for this' manner and put his right hand to his heart.

"I, Blaise Zabini, make the Oath to Agrippa not to pursue Ginevra Weasley unless the time sees fit and that I'll try to be friendly with Harry Potter as much as possible." A violet light circled around his wand. Blaise smirked and waved saying, "'Bye, Potter." But inwardly thinking, '_What the fucking hell have I done?_'

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: **I'm getting suckish at updating. And personally, I don't think this chapter is _all that_ good. I have about a million excuses but I don't want to waste more of your time. Review?

******Disclaimer: **I do not own the HP series, if I had, my internet will be WHOA, and my room would be big. And my whole house'll be air-conditioned. ;)

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


	19. Heaven, Angels, Hexes, and Reasons

**Flashback: **

_"I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's aren't __secretaries_! This is _abuse_!"

_'__What the fucking hell have I done?_'  


_"I'll give you some advice, Zabini. Stay away from her or you'll regret that you were ever born."  
_

* * *

Hermione Granger cracked an eye open sleepily and was pleased to see a sleeping angel right next to her.

_When did I die and how did I go to Heaven? _she mused.

The angel's platinum blonde hair covered his eyes and a ghost of a smile was on his lips. His breathing was even and – where were his wings? And was Heaven _really_ emerald-green with silver linings?

Do angels usually hold your hand as you sleep? Or mumble, "10 more minutes, Mother," when you shake them? Do they have silvery grey eyes and look startled to see you?

"Granger?" the angel inquired and upon seeing their hands in each others, jumped back. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Then slowly, ever so slowly, it dawned on her.

"M-Malfoy?" she stammered, turning beet red. "I, um… er, good morning?"

This was no Heaven, and that was no angel. Oh, and the gods were cruel.

Despite his confusion, he still managed a smirk. "Ogling at me, were you, Granger? Ha! Even Hermione Granger, _the_ Golden Girl of Gryffindor, can't resist _me_."

She turned a darker shade of red, but now it wasn't because of embarrassment, rather, it was from anger.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you, Malfoy?" she snapped. "Would you like a mirror saying you're the fairest one of all?"

Draco, who didn't know a thing about Snow White, smiled and said, "Nope, not when the whole population of girls in Hogwarts says so, I don't."

"Cocky git," she muttered under her breath. "Pompous, arrogant, irritating, conceited…"

Draco's smirk grew wider. "Listing down my attractive qualities, _love_?"

That remark earned him a black eye, and a retort of, "What half the population of girls think about you, Draco Malfoy, is that you're _gay_."

As the pain lessened, and his moans and mumbling of profanities subsided, he walked toward the bathroom and upon hearing the water running, he knocked and yelled, "Granger, if you're quite done there, I would like to see how much damage you've done to my face. And, love, I'm not gay."

"Go _away_, you cockroach!" Well, it wasn't _his_ fault that _she_ wasn't a morning person.

**!i!**

"Hello, Blaise," the sickly sweet voice of Daphne Greengrass drawled. Blaise sighed, turning around to see his ex-girlfriend smiling in a sadistic, and slightly mad, manner. _Amazing_. She was _totally _the person she wanted to see right now. A cherry atop the fairly disastrous day – to be more specific, week – he had. Just _great_.

"Hello to you too, Greengrass," he said, not bothering to use her first name. "Why are you here so early? I was expecting you to be in your room, planning to curse me to '_eternal pain and _suffering' like the other day. What happened to that? I actually enjoyed the peace."

Daphne glared at him, and he can practically _feel_ the "death aura" spewing off of her, but he couldn't care less. "Don't worry; I finished that last night—"

"So? Get on with it, Greengrass," he said, spreading his arms wide, still completely calm.

"—but then I realized…" she continued, still glaring daggers at the only Zabini present. "_You're not worth it_," she paused, adding dramatic effect to what she'd said, "since you pine for disgusting blood traitors like that Weasley and for people who are supposed to be in the mental ward like Loony Lovegood over there." She jerked her head to where Luna who was reading her _Quibbler_ upside-down.

"But what should I expect? _You_, after all, were just a result of a dysfunctional contraceptive charm." At this comment, Blaise had stiffened, and his hearing became fuzzy, caused by the blood that came rushing to his head. It took quite a while until his hearing came back to normal, exactly when the blonde girl had said the one thing you shouldn't say in front of Blaise Zabini.

"—it's a wonder your mother even knows who your father was, having so many of them!"

Blaise had just whipped out his wand a well-aimed Bat Bogey Hex hit Daphne, making her shriek like a banshee. Every head in the Great Hall turned to them.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," said the auburn-haired Weasley, closer to Blaise than he had observed.

_She was in the other side three seconds ago_, Blaise thought, dumbstruck.

Bat-like Bogeys were coming out of Daphne's nostrils. "Tell me, how many times had your mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby? I thought Purebloods had _class_." She threw a disgusted look at Daphne, quickly replaced by a sneer. "You _could _clean your nose, you know. It's vile. Are you _sure_ you're a Pureblood?"

"Just – you_ – wait – _you – _you blood-traitor!_" she screamed in outrage.

Ginny smirked, one which could've given Draco Malfoy a run for his money.

"I'd be waiting long, then."

Pandemonium struck the Hall, student's choosing sides, whispering in low voices, but in Blaise's opinion, it was _too _loud for his liking.

"_Did you see how she did it?_"

"_Oh gosh, poor Daph…_"

A blinding flash of light topped it all. _Dennis Creevey_.

"Hey, Colin! Look at this photo, it's _bloody_ awesome!"

That's when he decided it was too much. He didn't like the spotlight. He didn't like loud places, neither did he like a girl doing the dirty work for him and most of all, he didn't like cameras. He turned on his heel, determined not to look back and careful not to have any eye-contact with anyone, and stalked off.

_Surely_ no one will see him go, not with all the people standing up and arguing, dueling and fist-fighting… not even the teachers, who still has a problem making the young wizards settle down.

But he was wrong, of course.

_Obviously_, Ginny saw him leave though the chaos in the Hall was raging full force. Not lifting the hex that she gave to the Slytherin, she dashed toward the doors of the Hall.

But there was another one, one with jet-black hair and piercing green eyes.

_Harry James Potter_.

His grip on his fork was so hard, it actually snapped into two. He was seeing red, and his head hurt. And this time, it wasn't from his scar.

**!i!**

"Are you completely _off your rocker_?" Terry Boot asked, feeling Cho's forehead.

"I'm not _crazy_, Terry!" she said indignantly, swatting her friend's hand away. "I'm _not_," she assured them.

"B-but… What kind of stupid joke is this, Cho?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked. "I mean, no one in their right minds—"

"Is it a crime to ask questions now?" retorted the raven-haired girl. She just _asked_… asking was never wrong… wasn't it?

"Actually… asking isn't a crime… the answer to your question is just too obvious," Padma Patil said, inspecting her nails.

But why, _why _wasn't it obvious to _her_?

"What is it then?" she asked, biting her lip. Surely it can't be…

"Yes!" her friends chorused.

…_no_. "Why are you even asking? Michael is _dreamy_. He loves you. You've been dating for—"

"—three months, I know," Cho said, exasperated. "I _know_."

"I can think of three reasons," Luna, who was reading the _Quibbler_ just a while ago, said out of the blue. "It's quite simple, really. Firstly, Cho might not want to go to the ball—"

"Codswallop," Marietta Edgecombe scoffed.

"I wasn't quite done," Luna said, shooting a cold glare Marietta's way. "Where was I…? Oh, right. Cho might not want to go to the ball, which is highly unlikely. Secondly, Michael may have not asked her yet and lastly, she might not want to go _with_ Michael for some reason like maybe… she doesn't know how she feels about him anymore _or_ she likes someone else."

_Awkward silences must be banned_, Cho thought.

"So, Cho…" she said. "What is your reason?"

Cho followed the urge to look directly at Luna. Luna's pale eyes pierced hers, and she got a feeling that she _knew_. She knew what Cho herself had been denying.

"M-Michael hasn't asked me yet," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

It wasn't a complete _lie_… every time Michael asked were the _exact wrong ones_. And Cho always thought of Colin, who had been avoiding her for weeks.

Colin never smiled or said 'hi' to her. Never comforted her anymore, neither did he take pictures for fun. He'd always been with his friends and her heart ached when she saw him with other girls, laughing and smiling with them. She's even seen him kissing one. Just a small kiss on the cheek, but it still makes her heart feel like it was stabbed.

The most she got out from him was a curt little nod, and a reluctant little wave. And that was _three weeks ago_.

Her friends were still gabbing on about the Ball and usually, she'd be part of it, but now she felt less than enthusiastic.

A flash of blonde hair was what snapped her back to reality. _Colin_.

"I, uh… need to finish my Arthimacy homework… bye," she said, running off.

This didn't go unnoticed inside their group. After 5 tense seconds, Lisa Turpin asked, "Did Cho just ditch us for _Draco Malfoy_?"

**

* * *

A/N**

**Me: **I hate myself. I haven't been able to update _because_ school started, and honestly, Second Year is a back-breaker. And my mom threw out this important piece of paper, thinking it was scratch. Oh, and when I log-in, I read more than I write.

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

******Disclaimer: **I do not own the HP series, if I had, my internet will be WHOA, and my room would be big. And my whole house'll be air-conditioned. ;)

**Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
****Press it!**

******|  
****|  
****\ /  
****v**


End file.
